Accident
by Zeheria
Summary: Set in Armada,an accident happens but it is not common like so many others. A human who is also not common like so many others comes to learn their past and start their future, but what lies in the way of their paths? Please R&R Arigato! Zeheria
1. Wheel Jacks Big Mistake

Um....HI! How are you guys? I'm fine! Okay lets get started! This is MY fanfiction of Transformers Armada! I own the plot but none of the characters except my own ^o^ hahaha! So please review and tell me how I'm doing okay! Tell me if you like it or if I need to improve...but please no big flames....Oh and if any of you have accounts on fanfiction.net then well I'm looking for someone to partner up with to make a transformers fanfiction, it will be completely well...almost unrelated to the other transformers shows.....it sorta came to mind, so if any one is interested please e-mail me okay.....just click on Zeheria. Well I hope you enjoy and please remember to hit that little button! ^ ^  
  
~Zeheria  
  
~Accident~  
  
  
  
~Wheel Jacks Big Mistake~  
  
"Hot shot! Hot shot! Don't leave me!" An AutoBot cried. It was Wheel Jack. He was su rrounded by flames and debris. Hot shot was no where to be seen, he had been gone for several minutes. Suddenly a large shadowy figure appeared. "Hot shot!?" The autoBot said with questioning hope, but to only be disappointed to see megatrons evil smirk. "No....." Wheel Jack whispered. Then the flames burst up to a higher level.  
  
Wheel Jack was driving exceedingly fast down the empty highway. He drove onto an exit ramp that lead up to a steep hill, where he knew Hot shot would be. He gazed at the 'scar' that was on his hood. He chucked an evil laugh and drove on to get the bot who abandoned him long ago.  
  
~  
  
Hot shot and Sideswipe were driving on the road going up the steep hill, they usually went to the hill to meditate or to talk with each other. It was cold out, and snowing a bit. At the base of the hill and over the guard rails, were build ups of snow. Hot shot personally found it amazing, sideswipe did too, they thought that it was so cool that water could freeze and look so mystical.  
  
The two were almost to their destination when hot shot noticed a certain car behind them.....wheel jack. Wheel Jack started to speed up on sideswipe and rammed him, making him veer off and have to stop on the side of the road, leaving him behind. Wheel Jack raced ahead of hot shot , leading him on so they could fight. Hot shot was on Wheel Jacks tail but then wheel jack speed up. Side swipe pushed his gears to catch up to them. Ahead of him he saw hot shot catching up to wheel jack, but he also saw something else ahead of the two, coming out of the brush.  
  
Sideswipes optics widened. "Oh no..." He yelled as he kicked up his speed. Wheel Jack speed up and when he did he collided with something. It made a thud and then it flew off of his hood. Hot shot heard it too. Wheel jack skidded to a stop and transformed to see what it was, and on his hood were splitter splatters of blood. Hot shot transformed too and when he saw wheel jack he gasped. It had all occurred in seconds....  
  
Sideswipe caught up and yelled. "Above You!" Hot shot looked up to see what sideswipe was yelling about. His optics widened in fear.........a human....wheel jack had hit a ...human. The heavily dressed figure in many coats fell on the other side of the guard rail on the snow. Sideswipe stood frozen in his tracks, then he transformed to vehicle mode and drove up beside hot shot and retransformed. Hot shot was stunned and angry. Wheel Jack was in shock, he may of been a decepticon, but he may of just killed an innocent, bad warrior or not you never kill with out a purpose. Wheel jack shook his head and then warped back to base, but not before giving hot shot an evil smirk, the one he had learned from megatron.  
  
The two bots ran over to the fallen figure in the snow. They kneeled by the rail and looked over at it. In some places the snow was pink with blood in others dark red, but they all lead to the figure. Sideswipe looked at hot shot with fear in his optics. "Do you.... think?" He asked, afraid to finish the question. Hot shot didn't know what to say or do. But with trembling hands he scooped up the limp and bleeding figure in his large hands.   
  
He was shaking all over and it wasn't because it was cold, it was shock. The figure had a brown coat on that covered their entire body, it even had a hood. Over their shoulder was a large duffle bag and they wore red gloves on their hands. They were bleeding maybe at the ribs or stomach, but hot shot couldn't tell, but slowly an energon tear streamed down his face. Sideswipe was in shock.....a .... human.   
  
Hot shot stood suddenly. "I will get you Wheel Jack!" He screamed to the sky. Then he turned on his com link. "Autobots!" He yelled. "Warp me to base now, this is an emergency!" He yelled into the link. Seconds later the two terrified autobots were warped to the base. Hot shot and Sideswipe took off immediately, passing the kids and the minicons. Optimus stopped them in the hall. "What's wrong?" He asked the two. "We..We need Red alert right away! We ran into Wheel Jack!" Sideswipe said hastily.  
  
"What!" Optimus exclaimed. "Are you injured Hot shot?" He asked with concern. Hot shot shook his head. "Not physically sir, but I do have someone who is." He said. Optimus looked at him in confusion. "what?" He asked. Hot shot opened his hand to reveal the human. "Oh my god.." Optimus said. Then they all ran to the Medical bay, where red alert was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Red alert asked. Hot shot ran forward and gently put the figure on the large metal table used for the autobots. Red alert gasped. "What happened!" He yelled. Hot shot glared. "wheel jack.." He said with distaste. Red alert nodded and immediately went to go work on his patient. It took hours, so he told Hot shot and Sideswipe to go rest. The two autobots slouched off, because it was a direct order backed by Optimus.  
  
  
  
Okay so how was my intro? Did I do okay? Well we'll find out what happens next! So please review and leave me some comments, like or hate? Good or bad? Evil or nonevil.. Yeah I know that's a bit far! ^ ^ but please tell me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can! Well See ya soon!  
  
~Zeheria 


	2. Awake

O_O.. ^O^ I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks sooo very much for reviewing! You ALL Know who you are! Wow! Yeah the First Chapter was a bit sad, and it gets better.eventually. But this chappie may be a bit sad too, but at least they wake up! But Thank you all! I Love ya! * Bows * Thank you! WOW! That was the MOST Reviews I've gotten in ONE whole Day and more! Thank you all! Well Enjoy the Story! ^-^ heh heh ~Zeheria  
  
Accident ~Awake  
  
The figure was a girl with back length hazel blonde hair. She was small, erm to the auto bots anyways. But she was about 5'6. She had a deep gash upon her forehead, legs, arms and stomach. Red alert bandaged her, even though it was tedious work. And took a spare blanket they had for when the kids spent the night. He gently covered her up. She would live and be okay, she was just currently knocked out from the previous impact. ~~~  
She ran through the woods to escape, to get away. She couldn't go back now, too much had happened, and if she went back many bad things would happen, she had to prevent it. What should she do..run away, those two words echoed in her head, run away as fast as you can, escape! It had been almost a week, only two more days; she was reaching the edge of the forest that she had been in for hours. Beyond the brush was a road and beyond the road was a city. She began to run across the road, she looked last minute and then everything went pitch black, as she felt herself falling through the cold crisp air. Then it was all gone. ~~~  
The girl on the gigantic auto bot bed in the Med. Center stirred a bit under the blankets. Red Alert was brought to attention by this sudden movement. He quietly walked over; he stopped a few steps from the bed and looked down upon the figure. She stirred again and rolled over on her side facing him. Her eyes began to twitch, so it must have meant she was waking. Red Alert radioed Optimus that she was waking, Hot Shot and Sideswipe overheard the message and raced to the Med. Center in vehicle form. Hot shot and Sideswipe sat on either side of the bed. Sideswipe at the back, Hot Shot in front of her where she could see him along with Red Alert.  
  
Hot shot put his head down so he could be at eye level with her, Sideswipe did also mimicking hotshots movements. Red Alert moved to the head of the bed and watched her wake. He was so relieved that all of her injuries were minor. The girl moved a bit more and slowly opened her eyes. They opened a few centimeters and all she could see was a blur of yellow grey and blue. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them slowly again. This time things were clearer and she saw a metallic face smiling at her. Then she opened her eyes wide with shock, she didn't know what to do but gasp in shock and partial fear.  
  
"Uh...Hello?" The yellow bot asked. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said putting a finger up to her. She flinched and hid under the covers a bit. "Who...Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Um..I'm Hotshot I brought you here because you got hurt." The yellow bot said. "Uh..And I'm Sideswipe....I helped too." The blue bot said with a nervous smile. She rolled on her back and cringed, her sides hurt. "Are you alright?" Red Alert asked leaning over her looking worried. "I think.so." She said quietly.  
  
She stayed on her back and closed her eyes once more, and took two deep breaths. When Optimus walked in. "Is she awake?" He asked with worry taking the final place at the end of the bed. "Yes, but I think we have some explaining to do." Red Alert said. Optimus sighed, the girl opened her eyes and looked around, now there was FOUR of them, she shivered. 'What's going on?' She thought. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the autobots, we mean you no harm, my men saved you and you were injured so they brought you to our base. We will not hurt you, we promise." Optimus said, in a soft calm voice.  
  
The Shaking girl came out of partial hiding and tried to prop herself into a sitting position with her arms, but gasped in pain, so she decided to lay back down. "So..what happened?" She asked, looking at none of them, but staring off into space or the ceiling. Hot shot glanced around and then to Optimus, Optimus nodded. So Hot shot spoke up. "You were hit.by a car..well actually a decepicon, so we brought you here." He said with a worried and uneasy look. "I guess you were lucky...um.it was pretty bad..but we're glad you are alright. Sideswipe said in a quiet voice. The girl continued to look at the ceiling but turned her head to Sideswipe. "Am I away from the forest? Did I make it past the city?" She asked. Sideswipe smiled, and nodded. She looked back up at the ceiling and smiled as she slowly closed her eyes, but never reopened them.  
  
"Hey are you okay!?" Hot shot asked with worry as he reached over to her. Red Alert stopped him. "She's fine, she just went back to sleep, her injures have caused severe shock to her system so she needs her rest." Red Alert said in a quiet voice. Hot shot nodded and turned to Optimus. "What should we do?" He asked. Optimus shook his head. "I don't know Hot shot..I don't know..just hope she gets well soon and will be alright." He said. Then Optimus left to go break the news to the others.  
  
"Bro?" Sideswipe asked. "Yeah?" the yellow bot said looking away from the girl to the blue auto bot. "Don't worry she'll be okay, and then we'll get him for doing this to her." Sideswipe said with determination to get Hot shot out of his mopeing. "Oh yeah! Is he ever gonna get it!" Hot shot said in anger clenching his fists a bit. Then his optics softened and he looked at the human girl again, then to Red Alert. "Hey Red Alert?" Hot shot asked. "Yes?" Red Alert Responded. "Maybe we should put her in the kids' guest rooms or something?" Hot shot asked. "Alright, I guess it would be more comfortable and natural if she were to wake up there." Red Alert said in agreement with Hot shots suggestion.  
  
"I'll take her." Sideswipe volunteered. Red Alert nodded. Sideswipe slowly and very gently picked up the sleeping girl, blankets and all. He looked down at her in his hands, he was glad she was alive and hoped that she would be okay, he always liked the kids and now that she had found out about them, Optimus would allow her to join the team. He watched her sleep in the palm of his hand, and then started off down the hallway to the rooms. ~*~ Hot shot stayed behind to ask Red Alert about her injuries. "Well you should be glad that everything was minor, but she has lost a lot of blood and she'll need her rest. She maybe out for a day, at the most two. But I guess we have a new recruit." Red alert said. "Yeah..guess so." Hot shot said with a weak smile. Red alert put his hand on Hot shots shoulder. "Don't feel guilty.she'll be alright." Red alert said. Hot shot looked up at him. "I hope so, and then I'll get Wheel Jack." He said, then he walked away, he needed something to occupy his mind. ~*~ Sideswipe made it to the rooms; he opened the door and set her on the bed in the corner. The room was big enough for an auto bot to stand up and walk around a bit, but above the bed the ceiling dropped to normal height. He put the blankets over her. "There you go.I hope you wake up soon and feel better." Sideswipe said, he was about to walk away when he hard something. "Thank you." The girl whispered. "Huh?" Sideswipe asked sitting back down beside the bed, kneeling by her. "So you're awake now?" He asked. "I Think so.." she opened her eyes a bit. "Thank you for being so kind, for rescuing me and helping me and all. No one has ever done that for me before." She said weakly. "They..all...left..me." She said as she fell back to sleep.  
  
What did she mean when 'They all left her?' Sideswipe thought. Well it was a good sign that she woke up, maybe a day of rest was all that she needed and would be good for her. Sideswipe got up and smiled, and then he went off to rest.  
  
~  
The kids went home, because it was really late, and their parents would kill them if they showed up any later. So Hot shot gave them rides home. They said their goodbyes and told Hot shot to call them if the girl woke up later on in the night. Hot shot agreed and then went on his way back to the base for night duty. Then a light appeared from the dark starry sky, and it appeared before him. He looked up..It was Wheel Jack!  
  
~~~~~ O_O What's gonna happen! Review and I'll post! Oh sorry I couldn't post sooner, my internet was all weird, plus I kinda couldn't type it, because my week was extremely busy, with exams!! @_@ Sooooo Happy THOSE are over! I did good! I hope I did good in Spanish..hmm.Well See all of you guys later! Please Review! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and for those of you who know of X/1999 have a happy X-MAS and a Cleansed New Year! *Lol my friends and my little X joke LOL!* Well bye for now! Hope you liked it, please feel free to share, oh yeah what's your fav. Part? ^- ^ ~Zeheria 


	3. Hot shots and Wheel Jacks small meeting

O_O WOW!!!! I love you guys! You are the BEST Reviewers in the world!!! Sooooo Upon High demand *not really* Well mostly your WONDERFUL reviews, Oh thank you to everyone; I'll write all of your names in my next post! Oh yeah and she DOSE get her name soon, So read on! I decided to hurry along with my next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and keep those Beautiful, Lovely, and most definitely Wonderful reviews coming! Bye for now! ~Zeheria  
  
Accident ~Hot shot and Wheel Jacks Small Meeting **************************************  
  
Hot shot immediately transformed, ready to charge and pummel that idiot Wheel Jack into the ground. He was about to start running to charge him but Wheel Jack put his hands up. Hot shot stopped in confusion. "I'm not here to fight you Hot shot." Wheel Jack said in a neutral voice. "Then what are you here for you Decepti-scum?" Hot shot asked with a hint of disgust. "The human...are they.alive?" Wheel Jack asked a bit uncertain. Hot shot got out of his fighting stance. "Yeah SHE'S alive, but injured no thanks to you. How long did it take you to wash off her blood huh!?" He asked with a certain loathing tone.  
  
Wheel Jack sighed. " Tell her...I'm sorry.." Wheel Jack said with regret. Then Wheel Jack looked up at Hot shot. "And don't dare mention this to any of your other auto bot scum buddies either, got it?" He told Hot shot in his normal hostile voice before warping out. Hot shot looked to the night sky, to the moon to be more precise. "I will Wheel Jack." Hot shot said into the darkness. "But this isn't over; it's not over by a long shot!" Then Hot shot Transformed and went on his way to the base.  
  
~*~  
She ran away, this time they couldn't hurt her, hey couldn't abandon her, because she left before they could do any of that, before they could get her and take her prisoner. She rushed away in a run and even hitched a few rides. It was snowing outside and it was all so pretty, soon she had the people she was catching a ride with, drop her off outside of some woods. She thanked them, and assured them that she'd be alright, that her 'supposive' grandmother was on the other side of the hill. Which was a lie, she never got to know any of her family, well she saw her mother once and then she couldn't remember what happened after that.  
  
She then went on her way to climb up the snowy hill full of underbrush and evergreen trees, the mountains we certainly beautiful this time of the year. She had wondered for days and she at least had gotten this far, once past the forest and in the near by city she would be free of them forever, they couldn't cross the boundaries, it would be too much trouble for them..she hoped. It had been hours wondering in the forest, but she was coming to the top of the hill. She was going to make it to the city, and then she'd be free.  
  
Then she heard the unmistakable sounds of the guard dogs barking. They had followed her somehow and now they had hounds on her trail trying to seek her out. She ran faster and faster she reached the peak of the hill and stopped to listen, they were getting closer. She rushed down the hill at a dangerous speed, hoping and praying that she wouldn't fall. The incline was steep so she slid a lot but managed to keep an upright position without falling. Then she saw it, the city, it was so close but yet so far. The dogs were still at the base of the hill on the other side so she may be able to make it. She slowed down and stopped by the bushes on the side of the road.  
  
Then she ran with all of her will, her hope burning inside of her. She would finally be free. Once she was free, she'd be happy and finally be safe, she hoped. She looked at last minute and saw something black approaching her at an alarming rate. Then she felt herself flying or falling all at once through cold crisp air, then everything was black, but she was so cold, so very cold.  
  
~*~  
  
Hot shot watched the sleeping girl, she looked so peaceful, and they didn't even get to find anything out about her, not even her name. Her family was probably worried sick about her, wondering what had happened to her. They probably didn't even know if she was dead or alive or had even been kidnapped. She began to shiver, mostly because her blankets had slipped to the floor. Hot shot picked them up gently and put them back on her. Her shaking gradually stopped and then she rested peacefully once more. Hot shot wished that by tomorrow that she'd be okay. He sighed and looked down at his hands.  
  
His shift was almost over so he decided to visit and check up on her; soon he'd be able to rest too. The girl began to shift once more and stir, she snuggled as many blankets around her as possible. Hot shot helped by tucking them around her gently with one finger. Then he got up and left, his shift only had a few minuets left, so now he'd go wake Smoke screen for his shift. Smoke screen had always been a kind of morning bot, so he'd have no problem waking him up.  
  
It was five in the morning and a Saturday, so the kids should have been showing up around eight or nine. Hot shot yawned; a nice nap would do him good. He walked sluggishly to his quarters; he stopped outside of Smoke screens room to wake him. He buzzed and buzzed and buzzed some more, and finally he heard Smoke screen on the other side of the door. "Okay, Okay, I'm up!" A muffled voice said. "Your turn for duty Smoke screen." Hot shot said in a half yawn. "Alright, thanks for reminding me." Smoke screen said as the door opened. "Welcome." Hot shot said as he began to walk down the corridor to his quarters. That good old recharging bed was sure looking good.  
  
Hours passed and soon Hot shot re-awoke fully charged and full of energy. He went to go check up on Sideswipe to see if his little bro was up or not. He put on his regular smile and walked down the corridors to Sideswipes room. Hot shot buzzed, but no one came. He waited but no one answered. So finally he just opened the door. Sideswipe wasn't in the room at all. So Hot shot left and went on his way to the control room to see the kids, his main fans, and to see if anything was up. He began his walk to the control room, passing all of the auto bot quarters.  
  
He entered the control room to find the kids, Red alert, Optimus, Smoke screen, Blurr, and most of the minicons Scavenger hadn't woken yet. "Hey guys." Hot shot said. Alexis looked up at Hot shot. "Good morning Hot shot." She said happily. Hot shot laughed a bit, Alexis was always so formal and nice about things, most of the time, well when ever she wasn't yelling at Rad or Carlos. He looked down at her. "Morning, what's up?" He asked. "Well there have been no reports of minicons at all." Rad said. "Wow that's a start, usually we wake up to that alarm every morning." Hot shot said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I guess today will be easy, but then again there's still the rest of the day that it could go off." Carlos said. "Yeah that's true." Hot shot said with a sigh. Then he looked to Optimus and Red alert. "Oh yeah guys, where's Sideswipe any ways, I haven't seen him since last night?" Hot shot asked. Red alert looked at Hot shot and smiled. "Well he's checking on our patient, she should be waking up soon, he went to take her the bag that she was carrying that was left in here. At least if she wakes up she'll have something of hers." Red alert said to Hot shot with a little smile. He was glad that his patient was improving.  
  
"Until then, I'm looking for missing persons reports in the surrounding areas." Blurr said. "Yes, it's best if we can find her family, so she won't be all alone." Optimus said. Hot shot nodded, he was thinking the same thing last night. "Yeah they must be worried sick about her." He said looking at the computer screen, with all of the many missing person's reports. Then he looked to Optimus and Red alert, "Well I'm going to go check up on her too, so I'll see you guys later." Hot shot said. Optimus nodded, so Hot shot began to walk down the hall way. "Hey I'll come with." Alexis said as she followed Hot shot down the corridors.  
  
~#~  
  
Everything was so warm and comfortable. 'Maybe this is an illusion.' The girl thought keeping her eyes closed just incase she was dreaming. 'I hope I'm not dreaming, but then again it would be wonderful if I was, if I did actually escape and make it past the city.' She thought. 'What the heck.' She thought, and she opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw when she woke was a metallic wall. She sighed, "I guess I did dream it all." She said aloud. "Dream what?" A voice came from behind her. "Huh?" She asked, and then she turned around on to her back. Sideswipe smiled at her, "Too good to be true?" He asked. She suddenly sat up in her bed. She stared at the big blue robot with black accents for a while and then bowed her head and rested it on her knees.  
  
So she wasn't dreaming, that was good, or was it. Now she remembered gigantic robots, they saved her...from the accident. She got hit by a decept something, or a car, and they helped her. She got away from them, she had finally gotten away. She smiled and felt like crying because she was so happy. "Hey are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" The innocent Sideswipe asked her. She looked up at him and smiled a small smile. "No you didn't say anything wrong, it is a bit too good to be true, did I actually make it to the city?" She asked. Sideswipe felt relieved and he nodded. "Your actually on the other side of the city, it's about a mile away. 'Better, a lot better, I'm further away from them.' She thought. "Thank you, I just wanted to know. Oh um.I don't really remember, but what's your name again?" She asked.  
  
Sideswipe was about to answer when Hot shot came running in with Alexis behind him. "HOT SHOT! I said wait up!" She tried to yell huffing and puffing from sprinting to try to keep up with him. "Ha ha! Sorry Alexis, but ya gotta keep up." Hot shot said looking down at her. "Yeah, but you're a giant robot with legs that are like two times taller than I am!" Alexis said glaring up at him. She rested her hand on the metallic wall and put her hand over her heart and began to take deep breaths. "You okay?" Hot shot asked, leaning down to her. "I'm fine." Alexis said as she walked past him to the kneeling Sideswipe who was watching them attentively.  
  
Alexis was climbing over Side swipes knee to the get to the bed. "Is she okay?" Alexis asked. Side swipe looked down at Alexis' attempt and smiled. "Yeah she's awake too." He said. Then he plucked Alexis up and set her down beside the bed. "Thanks." She said looking up to Side swipe. "No problem." He said. Then they all looked to the girl at the bed. She in turn was looking to all of them very curiously. "Um..Hi." She said giving a little wave. 'More people.or um.gigantic robots?' She thought nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah as I was saying. I'm Side swipe." He said looking down on her. Hot shot took a seat on the metallic floor by Side swipe. "And I'm Hot shot, if you don't remember me." The yellow bot said getting situated. "Oh and I'm Alexis." A girl with short brown hair said. She hadn't noticed her until now. "Oh yeah." Side swipe said turning around. "This is yours." He said turning back to her with her duffle bag. Side swipe set it on her bed beside her. "Thank you..I..am.Kolata Ugsoa." She said. That's what they always said her name was, but it somehow fit as well. She looked up to them. "Well, I'm tired of resting I feel great, I need to move around." Kolata said stretching.  
  
Hot shot, Side swipe, and Alexis laughed. "All right, come on I'll show you a place where you can change and then I'll show you around base." Alexis said to Kolata. The Girl nodded to Alexis. "Well we'll be in the control room, so we will see you girls later." Hot shot said. "Yeah, bye Kolata, see ya soon." Side swipe said getting up. The two bots left the room. "All right lets go get you some cloths, it looks like your cloths you were wearing got totaled and they gave you an orange suit for now." Alexis said. "Alright, well lets go." Kolata said.  
  
~#~  
  
Once in the control room Hot shot and Side swipe heard Blurr saying something about finding the parents. "Yeah I found her parents I think, they posted this missing persons report last night. They are the Ugsoa's am I right Hot shot?" Blurr asked. "Yeah your right. What dose it say about them?" Hot shot asked. "Well, it says that they would like anyone who can to return her safely as soon as possible, they said that she went on a walk about a day ago and must have gotten lost." Blurr said. "Well that sounds right.a human could be lost for sometime in those woods.where are they located?" Side swipe asked. "They're in the next city, past those mountains you guys found her in." Blurr said. "Alright then, we'll tell her and take her to them today." Hot shot said. "I'll take her and Alexis once they're finished." Side swipe said.  
  
It looked as if their newest addition wouldn't be staying after all. It was sad, but better not to think about it. Soon the two girls entered. Kolata looked a lot better, she wasn't as pale as she was before, and she seemed more awake and not hurt. "So I see your doing better?" Red alert asked. "Um..Yeah.thanks." Kolata said looking up at him. Hot shot then picked her up. "Everyone this is Kolata." Hot shot said. Kolata gave them all a shy wave. "Um.Hi." She said. Most every one waved back. "Hey Kolata, we found your parents." Kolata's eyes widened. "Isn't that great they seemed real worried about you" Hot shot asked as he put her down. "Yeah.Great." Kolata said.  
  
'Just great...now what am I going to do?' she thought to herself. "Well I'm going to take you girls to them; Blurr sent them an e-mail, so they are expecting you." Side swipe said looking down at them. "Um..Thanks Side swipe, I'll miss you guys, even though we just met." Kolata said. "Aw don't worry your welcome to come back." Hot shot said. "Just never tell a soul about us alright Kolata." Optimus said. "Oh I promise." She said looking up to Optimus with a little smile. They they all headed out of the base to the near by cliffs. Side swipe transformed and they got inside his vehicle form, Alexis in the drivers seat and Kolata in the passenger seat.  
  
The drive was long but quiet. Side swipe had the radio on so it seemed to ease the silence a bit more. But Kolata did not want to go back, this could be very bad. Once to the mountain where they had originally found her, Kolata had a bad feeling, but didn't say a word. Once on the other side of the hill, many vans and cars were waiting in the road. Kolata definitely didn't have a good feeling about this. Side swipe stopped, and Kolata's heart beat faster, what would she do? They were here and now two men in dark suits were coming for her.  
  
The two men approached the sports car, and one went to the driver's side and the other went to open the passenger side door. Side swipe rolled down the window for Alexis to speak with the man. "Thank you for bringing her back." The man said, he looked more like a body guard or something. "Uh.You're welcome." Alexis said a bit uneasy. "A reward maybe?" He asked her. "Uh..No thanks, I'm fine." Alexis said. The man nodded and the other man opened Side swipes passenger door. He bent down into the cab and smiled at the girl. Kolata shivered, at his grin. Alexis watched with worry, and then she noticed something. The vans.  
  
They were all marked with U.G.S.O.A., but wasn't that Kolata's last name? What was going on? Alexis had a funny feeling about this. The man grabbed Kolata's arm and dragged her out of the car. Kolata went unwillingly, but then two more men grabbed her and pulled her away. "Hey!" Alexis cried. "What's going on?" She asked. Then two men in white science coats approached Kolata, and then Side swipe and Alexis. The same logo was on their coats except spelt out. U.G.S.O.A. Under Ground Science Operations Association.  
  
**************************  
  
OKAY! Now how did you guys like it? Was it good? Tell me your fav. Parts please? Oh yeah please review okay! What's gonna happen? Well Review and find out, and since I love all of my beautiful reviews I made it a page and a quarter longer than the first two chapters. Well got to go! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! ~Zeheria 


	4. The UGSOA

LOL! I love all of you soooooo much!!!! O_O I LOVE MY REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!! A special thanks to.Moonwalker, GamaFox, Goldenrod, Alc Fluteo, Crystal, Darktiger, Ashana, Zirna, Pivot, Cobalt Pop Maxwell, and Blue eyed Broken winged Angel!!!! I Thank you all! I'm soo glad that you guys love it! And Yes I SHALL give you some more, packed chapters! Um as you have guessed, I kinda left my last chapter as a.well ya know cliffe..:D Sorry don't flame me for it..it was just SOOOOO Tempting! And since today is Christmas this is my Christmas present to you! The next chapter of "Accident" Oh and I've been forgetting to do my disclamer..gomen! ^-^ DISCLAMER! : I do not own Transformers Armada.but I DO OWN The scientist people, Kolata and the soon to be new mystery character (ohhhh awwww!) Lol! Well onward and remember Read, review and Enjoy! ~Zeheria  
  
~Accident  
  
~The U.G.S.O.A. ********************************************************  
  
The scientist guy came to the passenger side door and sneered in. "You are no longer needed I suggest you leave now miss." He said in a cruel voice. Then he slammed Side swipes door shut. "Hey what are you trying to do!? Give me a dent!?" Side swipe asked, a bit flustered. Alexis jumped over to the passenger side seat and stared out the window. Kolata was cooperating until the scientist looking guys said something to her, then she began to look scared. Alexis not knowing what to do, made a sudden decision.  
  
Alexis jumped out of Side swipes vehicle form and ran to the now struggling Kolata. Kolata herself wasn't doing a bad job herself, getting free of their grasps on her. She was making her way to the outer part of the circle and was almost free. The scientists ran back to the van and came back with a metal brief case, then they began to prepare a syringe. Soon she heard Alexis' voice, and she followed it. Alexis pried the men's' grips off of her friend, she couldn't let this happen to her. Side swipe couldn't help them, because if he transformed their secret would be out.  
  
Alexis couldn't afford to let the whole world know about the auto bots, especially some mad scientist weirdoes. She almost had one mans hand unlatched from Kolatas' arm when the back of a hand came out of nowhere. Alexis was hurled to the ground with extreme force. Alexis' head pounded and she closed her eyes to relieve the pain. Somewhere along her mouth she could taste the sweet warm metallic blood, seeping slowly down the side of her chin. She couldn't give up, she wiped the blood away and got up ready to try again. Kolata was almost free, with all of her might, Alexis hit a pressure point on one of the men's arms, making them release her.  
  
Kolata stumbled forward, but caught herself before she hit the ground. Alexis grabbed her arm, but the men grabbed the back of their shirts and tugged them backwards. Side swipe was fed up with this, he couldn't transform, he couldn't save them..but he could help them. Side swipe decided to play chicken. Driving between the men and the girls he cut the men off, giving them the choice to go around or over him. The girls looked back at Side swipe who revved his engine, and then decided to run for the woods. It was hard getting up the snowy hill, but the mix of fear, pain and adrenaline kept them going. They made it to the mid half when the heard the dogs.  
  
They ran as fast as they could up the snowy hill. Alexis almost slipped and landed on some old logs but Kolata caught her by the arm and held on to a tree branch to steady herself. Alexis got up and steadied herself, and kicked the logs down the hill.that'd slow them down. They continued to run, their calf muscles in their legs were getting tired but they had to go on. They ran faster and faster against the gravitational pull that the incline had on them. Soon they neared the top, and the dogs weren't that far behind, maybe a few yards at the least. Once upon the hill top they looked back. Behind the dogs were the men, except this time they were armed.  
  
The girls began to rush down the hill, their hearts pounding as if they would explode, blood pulsing in their ears. They both leapt over a fallen tree, and lost their balance as they slid down the hill. They Caught their balance again and began to slow down, for fear that they'd slip and fall again. Suddenly they heard Sideswipes familiar voice. "Girls!" He yelled. He was at the base of the hill transformed in robot mode. "Side swipe!" they both yelled. Side swipe spotted both of them and ran up the hill a few paces, scooped them up and ran back down the hill.  
  
He set them down gently and looked down on them. They had received a lot of damage, not fatal but it still looked as if it hurt. "Are you two okay?" He asked with worry. "Yeah, but.." Alexis said, stopping to catch her breath. "We've gotta get out of her now!" She said. "They're coming." Kolata said looking to the top of the hill. Side swipe nodded. "Transform!" he yelled. Before them was Side swipes vehicle mode. "Hurry get in!" he yelled. The girls nodded and Alexis climbed in the front.  
  
Kolata was making her way to the back of the drivers side, when she heard the men yell. She looked back for one instant and saw the gun aimed at her, then a loud noise echoed in the forest. Kolata gasped as a pain went up her spine, down to her legs. She stumbled a bit and then reached for her back. She felt something metallic, it was a dart, but what was in it? She pulled it out and winced, then she climbed inside slowly. "Hey, hey! Are you okay?" Alexis asked. "Kolata! Hey don't go to sleep on us!" Side swipe pleaded.  
  
Kolata couldn't help it, every thing was fuzzy, but she knew she couldn't go to sleep, if she did, it could be bad. Soon she felt someone beside her, it was Alexis. "Stay awake okay.please stay awake." Alexis said, propping Kolata up. Alexis then looked to the drivers seat. "Side swipe radio the base, we need to get her back as soon as possible." Alexis said with intense worry. "Alright, I'll try. Auto bots! Auto bot base! Come in, Side swipe here." Side swipe said with worry in his voice. Suddenly a voice came over the com link. "Side swipe, Scavenger here, what's wrong?" The husky voice asked.  
  
"The parents were fake! It was a set up! I need to get back to the base as soon as possible!" Side swipe said, filling Scavenger in on the situation. "Alright I'll warp you here, hold on." Scavenger said immediately. "Alright." Side swipe said with determination. Suddenly colors surrounded them all mixing together transporting them to base. Alexis felt the familiar tingly feeling as it felt as they were washed away. When she opened her eyes they were in the familiar warp room. Alexis stumbled out of Side swipes cab and helped Kolata out as well. Hot shot, Scavenger, Red alert and Optimus ran up to them. Side swipe transformed and looked down at Alexis and Kolata, then to his auto bot team mates and anger filled his optics.  
  
Optimus looked at Side swipe in confusion. "What on earth happened!?" He asked full of concern. "The parents.they are fake. They tried kidnapping her." Side swipe said. "Yeah, they sure put a fight too." Alexis said looking up to Optimus. Optimus looked down at the girls, along with all of the other auto bots. Red alert quickly bent down to look them over. "What did they do to you two?" He asked with worry. "Long story Red alert, but you may want to examine this." Kolata said in a tired voice. She stuck out her hand to give him the metallic dart. Red alert stuck out his hand and she gave it to them. She then collapsed on the floor dragging Alexis down with her. "Kolata!" Alexis said in surprise. Alexis sat down beside her.  
  
"Red alert, she's running a fever!" Alexis said. Red alert nodded and picked the both of them up with hast. Alexis felt her stomach drop because he had picked them up so fast. Red alert looked to Optimus and then to Side Swipe and the others, and then began to run down to the Med. Center. Alexis began to feel her headache comeback. Red alert looked down at his two patients, Alexis would be fine, but he had to worry about Kolata mostly, he had no idea what was in that dart. He finally arrived in the Med. Center and placed both girls on the metal table.  
  
Alexis informed him of where the dart hit and turned Kolata on her stomach so Red alert could look at her back. On her back near her spine was a pin prick but surrounding it was red, like an irritation or a rash. Red alert had Alexis get whatever liquid she could out of the dart for him to inspect it. Alexis nodded and quickly went to work. The liquid was a deep pink color, and it smelt like sterilized chemicals. She quickly gave her findings to Red alert to investigate.  
  
It turned out that the toxin in her body was only to knock her out for eight hours, so she'd be fine later on, but most likely wake up with a killer headache. The rash must have been a reaction, now all that remained was why were they after her and why did they post the fake missing persons report? Red alert shook his head and went to help Alexis with her bumps and scratches. "So what happened to you Alexis?" He asked. "I got slapped really hard, and then we fell down the hill on branches and stuff." Alexis said looking down.  
  
"I was trying to get Kolata away from them, and Side swipe couldn't really help because I really didn't want your secrets revealed. That's why I got slapped, then we were running from the hunting dogs and the men and we slipped in the snow." Alexis said. "Nothing major, all minor. Don't worry!" Alexis said smiling up at Red alert. The blood on her face had dried now, and she had a small scratch on her head, arms and one or two on her legs. Red alert smiled down at Alexis. "Well go clean yourself up alright, you won't want those to get infected." He said, helping her off of the table. Alexis then asked him to call her when Kolata woke up, with that she went to clean up.  
  
Alexis walked down the hallway, it seemed like forever, although the hallways were built for the auto bots, not for humans so it made sense. Her minicon was probably with Rad and Carlos, they probably didn't even know what happened this morning either. Suddenly she saw Smokescreen down the hall coming her way. "Hi Alexis." He said looking down at her. "Hi Smokescreen!" She said looking up to him. "Hey what happened to you?" Smokescreen asked pointing to her. "Heh heh, well I kinda got into a little fight. But I'm okay, I'm on my way to clean up so they won't get infected." Alexis said tracing a little scratch on her forehead. "Wow, well good luck, I have to go to the control room for my shift, so I'll see ya around kid." Smokescreen said. "Alright bye Smokescreen!" Alexis said, then they parted and went on their own ways.  
  
**************************************  
  
Okay that's all for now! Um sorry it's sooo short but I've got to go! I hope you liked it and please review! I love your reviews! Merry Christmas and a Happy new year! Bye! ~Zeheria 


	5. Past Dreams

Heyo to all of my AWESOME reviewers! I love you soo much :Sniff sniff: LOL I've been an accident prone magnet all week! Fell completely over and down 3 times all week.lol and flew once and then fell.heh heh..well that's what running in a house gets ya, or if your half asleep! Lol Well I hope you enjoy sorry my other chappie was soooo short! But this one will be longer and a WHOLE lot more interesting! Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I WAS planning on answering all your questions and comments in this chappie, but my STUPID COMPUTER is Being EVIL!!!! IT HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY UNICRON! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Lol well since in couldn't get the names of my good reviewers I'll go straight to the disclaimer! Disclaimer: I do not own Transfomers Armada, but I do own the scientists, Marcuss, Kolata, and my soon to be far off new mystery character! ~_^ Well I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! ^-^ ~Zeheria  
  
~Accident ~Cleaning up and past dreams~ ********************************************************  
  
Alexis arrived in her room, well her guest room. Her minicon was waiting for her. She gently tiptoed to the mini bathroom, but her minicon caught her any way. His optics flashed on. he asked in his multiple buzzes and beeps. Alexis turned to face him. "Uh.long story..let me clean up first." She said. Her minicon jumped up and went into a series of beeps and squeaks at Alexis' appearance. Some where between all of the beeps and exclamatory squeaks, she managed to catch, "Long story, tell you when I'm done cleaning up, I promise." Alexis told him. Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
Cleaning her face wasn't that easy, she tried to use a cloth to clean it off, but it only smeared it, causing her face to look psychotic, all of the smeared blood brought out her emerald green eyes. She immediately washed it off, until her face was raw. She put bandages over her major cuts, and dried her damp hair in a towel. She opened her door only to be bombarded with a million questions by the boys and the minicons. "Gaaa!" She yelled a little as they grabbed her arms and made her sit on the bed so that their curiosity would finally be ended. So the story of today's adventure began.  
  
~  
A shot echoed as she felt a sharp pain ran up her spine and down her legs. She gasped and her knees buckled sending her to the ground. She reached cautiously back and pulled out a metallic dart. There was a bit of pink fluid still in the dart. Hastily she climbed into Side swipes back seat, behind the driver's side. Her eyes grew heavy, as did the pain in her back from the dart. It was spreading over her; she could feel the substance that was in the dart working on her, her back became numb as it tingled as if pinpricks were digging into her skin. She felt so tired, so weak, and in the place the dart had made its mark, it felt as if flames were licking at her back.  
  
Alexis and Side swipe told her to stay awake and she fought as hard as she could, trying not to give in to the physical urges to go to sleep. Warping didn't help much, for the feeling of being washed away in the whirlpool of colors, encouraged her to close her eyes and drift off. Her hope and stubborn determination had gotten her this far, but she wouldn't give up. She'd rather die than give up and automatically lose, she preferred to go out fighting, and if she had to, so be it. Soon she heard a click and she looked up, Side swipe had opened his doors, and Alexis gently took her arm and helped her out. Kolata leaned on Alexis for support, and Alexis allowed her to.  
  
Kolata heard talking but couldn't make anything out; it was like they were so far away or under water. Suddenly she heard Alexis and Red alert. She looked up to see the worried bot. She then remembered, she held up her hand that held the dart, and gave it to Red alert. That simple movement of muscles took a huge impact on her. Kolata's ears rang loudly, her head pounded in agony as the fiery pain in her back lashed out once more, everything grew further away, she watched as it all faded away fast and then as she strained to keep her eyes open, she fell down, bring Alexis with her.  
  
That was all that she could remember of the previous actions of the day. Soon beeps and buzzes came to her ears. She opened her eyes only to see yellow, as if she were looking through sunglasses, but no it wasn't the same. She tried to move, but black wires were implanted in her skin, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but heard a noise, it was her breathing, she was trapped in a tube of yellow liquid. She tried to get out, but the top was sealed. She tried to move to look for a release switch, but she felt a pain through her body as the black wires recoiled.  
  
She did not give up, pulling and pulling trying to escape the wires. Suddenly the room became alert, as she then heard a voice. Breathing hard she frantically looked around trying to find the voice. "Ah. Ah. Ah. My dear. Calm down and no harm shall be done." A mans voice said. She looked out of her glass confinement, to see a man on the raised platform in front of her. He had dark brown hair and a beard, and he wore all black and a lab coat. He looked at her and smiled. The smile made her weary, it wasn't a smile of happiness, but of possible intentions, and those later intentions didn't look good. He approached her confinement and put his hand to the glass, she also put her hand on the chilled glass.  
  
Her hands were half the size of his. "We have plans for you my dear, big plans, wonderful plans..destructive plans." He whispered. Then he began to laugh. This scared her, who was he? Who was she? She didn't like the feeling radiating from this man, so she jumped back until she hit the other side of her confinement. The feeling was dark and dank; it made her heart speed up and change her emotions from nearly clam to depressed and fearful. He looked at her in her fearful state and laughed. Then he looked onward to his awaiting research team. "Do it." He said. Some scientists nodded and others turned dials and such. Suddenly a shock came through the black wires and into her system. She screamed, but only bubbles came out with a horrible muffled noise.  
  
She was awake, but she couldn't move, it was cold, like she was lying on a metal surface. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.metal walls were around her, her vision was no longer tinted with yellow, and she didn't feel the black wires in her body. She was out of the glass confinement. Only to be put into a cold metal one. She slowly concentrated on moving. She managed to sit up, surprisingly there were no restraints. She was dressed in tight black pants, knee high black leather boots and a dark blue turtle neck tank top. She rested her head on her knees and she looked through her white hair at the room, yes white. She looked at her hands, gazing over every detail. She looked down at the metal table she was on, and saw brilliant orchid purple eyes staring back at her. She brushed her reflection and then jumped when a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"I see that you are awake." A male voice said. It didn't sound like the voice she had heard earlier, it sounded younger, and not so harsh. "Yes, I am." She said, using her voice for what seemed like ages. "Well that's good." The voice responded. Then two metallic doors opened and a young man walked in. He was tall with dark midnight blue black hair, and crystal blue eyes. He wore dress slacks with a dark green turtle neck with a signature lab coat and thin framed glasses. "I am Marcuss Elijal." He said with a friendly smile. She nodded and then looked confused. "I am..?" She strained to remember. He nodded.  
  
"You are U.G.S.O.A. 6023." He said sadly. "That.that is my name?" She asked. He nodded. "Sad enough, it is." She stared at the floor and then turned toward him. "I don't like it..can I have a new one?" She asked. He laughed. "Sure.what do you want to be called?" He asked. "I don't know..can you help me?" She asked. "Sure.hmmm.." Marcuss thought, and then it came to him. "How about Kolata?" He asked. She tilted her head to the side thinking it over and then nodded. "I like it." She said. "Good, you are no longer U.G.S.O.A. 6023 you are now Kolata Ugsoa." He said with a small smile. Then he walked up to her and offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you Miss Kolata Ugsoa." He said.  
  
She took his hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you also Mr. Marcuss Elijal." She said with a smile. "Now just remember, don't tell any of the other scientists about our meeting or your name alright, but once you're free, live as Kolata, and get as far away as possible." He said quietly. She nodded. Marcuss went to the door, "The cameras will be coming back online soon, I could only hack into the main system long enough for our brief conversation, I'll see you around and visit soon." He said as the doors opened. Then he waved good bye as the doors shut in front of him. "Good bye and I promise." Kolata whispered. She looked up to see the camera in the corner flick to life.  
  
~~Weeks passed, Marcuss kept his promise to visit her, and Kolata promised not to tell any one scientist with in the facility about their meetings or her name, for them she always answered as U.G.S.O.A. 6023 or just as 6023. Marcuss and Kolata became good friends and over time Kolata learned of the outside world that was long forgotten to her memory. Marcuss told her stories of the mountains and the sky along with everything organic that was out side. Days passed along with occasional experiments and tests, some days were alright, others were the worst experiences a human could face. Marcuss would comfort her with his stories and help her with his kindness. All of the other scientists were as cold and hard as their metal facility.  
Between experiments and her 'due date' her white hair was disguised as hazel and her amazing orchid purple eyes were dimmed to a blue color. The scientists called it a 'cover up' or something like that, to disguise her true self. She didn't understand any of it. Time passed and soon it had been six months, that she had been there. As usual Marcuss came for one of his many weekly visits. "Today is the day Kolata." He said. "Today is the day for what?" She asked him. He smiled at her with excitement. "The day for your freedom." He said. "We have to go now." He said. Kolata nodded and followed him.  
  
The halls were a white titanium color, she had never been this way before, any time she was out of her chamber, she was escorted by two or more scientists that were armed with restraints. Marcuss rushed her down the hallway through many oxygenated clean rooms, until they finally entered the main lobby. Marcuss looked around to make sure cover was clear and then they bounded for the exit. Once outside Kolata was amazed. "Wow." She whispered gazing skyward and to the mountains. Marcuss drug her to the car and made her get in. "We don't have time to see the sights; we only have a day to get away from here, to reach our next check point." He said. Kolata nodded, "Alright. Let's go." She said agreeing.  
  
Most of the trip through the hills to the mountains Kolata spent her time gazing at the amazing qualities of nature. Marcuss was speeding down the vacant roads in his car. He had told her of his plans, they would go to a cabin, drop off their stuff, then go to another cabin, dispose of his car and pick up an old pickup truck, then they would get their belongings, and head for the next check point. Marcuss explained that it would throw them off of their trail, and destroy all evidence that they had been there at all. They would reach the city in two and a half days.  
  
Marcuss drove straight through all the day and night. The sun began to gleam golden over the mountain tops, creating beams of concentrated orange light. Marcuss went down an old dirt road and let out a tired sigh, they were almost to the first cabin. He could pull off two days with no sleep, he was a scientist, and had practice with the late hours he use to get on his shift. He parked his car in front of the one story wooden cabin. He turned to Kolata to wake her. "Hey Kolata wake up, we're here." He said nudging her. Kolata stretched and yawned in the twilight between night and day, letting the suns rays warm her face. "I'mmu- up." She yawned getting out of the car and stumbling on her own feet. They entered the cabin, it was dark and dusty, it had been abandoned for years, but it would do for now.  
  
"Kolata, put these on." Marcuss said, holding out a pile of cloths. Kolata nodded and went into the small room to change into the new cloths and many jackets. If they were going to the mountains then it would be cold, and Marcuss wasn't to sure if the old truck he had arranged for, had a working heater or not. Kolata folded her original pair of cloths and put them in a neat pile in the main room of the cabin. Marcuss was already waiting for her near the door. "Come on Kolata, I need help unloading the car before we get rid of it." He said. Kolata nodded and followed him outside to his tan car. It was a nice car, to bad they had to dispose of it, Kolata shrugged and waited behind Marcuss as he unloaded the trunk.  
  
He handed her a duffle bag. "This is yours, I'm giving it to you, but don't open it until you feel that the time is right." Marcuss told her, keeping a strict face. "Alright I will." Kolata said nodding; she slid the duffle bag onto her shoulder as Marcuss pulled out two other bags and closed the trunk. They then put their luggage in the cabin and set off to their next destination to destroy Marcuss' pretty car and pick up and old pick up truck, to cover their trail. The next destination was about a mile away so it didn't take long to get their, soon they pulled up to another cabin, it looked more ram shackled and deserted than the other one, and it was on a cliff.  
  
On the side of the cabin was the old pick up that they'd be using, so Marcuss got out of his car put a heavy object on the gas petal and shifted it to drive. He waved goodbye to his pretty car as it went over the steep cliff ledge and plummeted to the bottom of the canyon. Then He and Kolata loaded up in the pick up truck and made their way back to their cabin to collect their belongings and to continue to their next destination. Driving along the vacant road, Marcuss caught sight of a U.G.S.O.A. van far off on the next two hills, he could spot those big white vans a mile away, he made a sharp turn and headed for the back roads. They had to make it to the cabin before the U.G.S.O.A. did, at least Marcuss hoped that they would.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
OOOKAY! How did you like it? I put quite a twist on the story now didn't I? I also kinda made a cliffe I think...Sorry it took sooo long! Urrg! My computer was corrupted by Unicron! Noooo! Well Unicron and the Sims, Yeah He corrupted my game so I had to uninstall it, oh well I'll work out the bugs and reinstall it! ^o^ Mwaahahahahaha! Whata gonna do about that you Son of a Toaster! :P Well I hope all of you enjoyed and I hope you review! I'll get all of your names in my next chappie, yeah when Unicron corrupted my computer, he made my internet explorer not work so, I've had this story done for about two days, I just couldn't post. But problems fixed now! Yay! Well bye for now! P.S. Do any of you like Justice League? I have like two fanfics, if any of you want to read them, Reality is good, but complicated, but only ONE person has reviewed it and I have like three chappies, so if any of you like it please read it, please don't make my little ficcy sad. *Puppy dog eyes* Thanks! Bye.again..^-^! ~Zeheria 


	6. I'm not afraid

WOW I LOVE YOU GUYS~~!!!! ^_-,, ah theres some thing in my eye.ga..it's all better now! Sorry I haven't been able to update.I was severly contemplating wether or not to write it the way I originally had it or not.because it's sooo very very very sad and waa, I even didn't like the mid section I wrote, I was soo sad after I wrote this, but I guess it's sorta natural after you get into the plot and character, you view things from her view if you take a little walk in her shoes.but after long self afflicted complications, I decided to write it the way I intended it to be...Please don't hate me,wa! And please forgive me!!! Oh yeah to my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!!! ***** Alc Fluteo: Hey! Thanks for your review! Lol in a way I'm your #1 fan and your mine! Yaay * hands Sideswipe plushie * Lol Unicron and popups must die! Waa! ATTACK!!  
  
Celeste: Cool thanks for your review! And I'm glad you like it!  
  
Pivot: yaay! Thank you! I'm glad you love my story and the pace of it all! Yeah, it's cool! Waa.hehehe..we must start our joint fictions once you get all settled in okay.hehehe..give every one something to fear..mwahahaha!  
  
Maniac: YAAAAY! You like my story too! Wow I feel soo loved! Yaay! Sorry it took soo long!  
  
Moonwalker: Yay Thankyou! You like, reviewed all of my chapters! I'm glad you like my writing style! Cool thanks I'm soo glad you feel like your actually in the story, that was sorta the effect I was going for! Yaaay! Thank you thank you! I love you guys soo much! Gomen this chappie is soo late!!!  
  
PrincessOfWildfire: Cool, thanks! I'm glad you like my story too! I like yours aswell! ^-^ Sorry it took soo long to update! ^-^; Yeah, I tried a different reaction approach for Kolata! Lol for some weird strange reason.when I made up her name it made me think of coffee, like a mocha latte or something..hmmm..lol oh well! On to the story!  
  
Thank you all! I hope you Enjoy and Review! Oh I do not own TF, but I own, Kolata, Marcuss, Dr. Venburg, and my HOPEFULLY soon mystery character!!! (oooo awww) Onward to battle! Lol enjoy and R&R! ~Zeheria  
  
~Accident  
~I'm not afraid.. ****************************************  
They were searching for the cabin! They had to get back to erase or partially erase all evidence of their existence in that cabin! Marcuss quietly drove through the woods on a small trail. The old cabin came into view, Marcuss and Kolata jumped out of the truck and ran for the cabin and entered it through the back door. Marcuss rushed as fast as he could to get all of the things as Kolata played 'look out'. Marcuss grabbed all of Kolata's cloths and shoved them into the duffle bag and re-zipped it. Marcuss sadly frowned and then looked to the girl standing at the window, silhouetted by the evening light. The light shone from her hazel hair giving her the look of an aura, as if she were the twilight's angel.  
  
She was so lost and innocent, so alone in her own mind, she had no memorable past, and she didn't have any idea of her own future, just a small ripple in the ocean of vast life and time. He tried as much as he could, and owed it to himself and others, who knew her 'parents'. "Kolata." he said in a hushed voice. Kolata turned to look at Marcuss standing in the shadows holding the duffle bag. "Yes?" She asked, looking toward him with a bit of confusion. "Take this duffle bag; I put your stuff in it as well. Don't open it unless you need to, like if your lonely or something..I want you to go ahead of me, there is an old dirt bike in the brush behind the cabin.about ten feet from the truck. Go ahead of me and try to get to the city." He said stepping into the light.  
  
The sadness was visible on his face. "But..." She started as she walked toward him. "No, go ahead of me..it was your 'parents' and our wishes to get you away from them." He said looking up to her. Kolata backed up a step and brought her hand to her heart when it jumped. "My.My parents?" she asked startled. "Yes, in a way they were your parents I suppose, but go, go now; you need to get out of here." He said as he put the duffle bag over her head, and on her shoulder. He hugged her and then told her to leave.  
  
Kolata nodded, somewhat on the brink of tears and ran out the back door to the old dirt bike. She scrambled through the brush and found a partially rusty dirt bike; it was in good condition if you didn't count the paint job. She started the dirt bike and hopped on, it had enough gas to get her to the other side of the mountain top. She drove through the thin underbrush of the woods toward her destination. But she couldn't help to think, that all of this was tied together in some weird way of destiny and fate that was cruelly brought together.  
  
Marcuss heard the dirt bike drive off, the buzzing getting further and further away until he could no longer hear it. He then he heard the vans getting closer.  
  
~~ Kolata sped through the woods as fast as she could, the incline getting steeper and steeper and the air getting thicker as she went up. She trusted Marcuss, so she listened to him when he told her to 'get away, get as far away as possible'. She was driving top speed for fifteen minutes strait; she was nearing the top of the mountain at incredible speed. On a mound below the mountain she was on, she saw helicopter search light. She skidded to a stop and looked on, the light neared the cabin as several vans and a few cars pulled up. Ropes dropped from the helicopter, which was hovering over the cabin, and soon they were infiltrating the cabin. Marcuss was out right!? She searched the scene, for the old pick up truck..she felt her mouth open as if to gasp.Marcuss was still inside.  
  
Kolata couldn't turn her back on this, she watched with intense horror as they drug Marcuss out unwillingly.  
  
~~ A man with dark brown hair and a beard, known as Dr.Venburg, walked up to Marcuss and punched him in the gut, while two men held his arms. Marcuss doubled over in pain, as Dr. Venburg took another shot at him and kicked him all of the way to the ground. Pulling out a gun, he shot Marcuss in the leg. Marcuss howled in pain, even Kolata could hear it from the distance. Dr. Venburg loomed over Marcuss and aimed the gun at his head and laughed. Marcuss screamed, but not out of fear but a warning. "RUN KOLATA!!" Then Dr. Venburg glanced down at Marcuss and pulled the trigger, ending Marcuss' last breath of life.  
  
The vans backed up out of range as they drug Marcuss' dead body back into the cabin, and then upon command they lit the cabin aflame.  
  
~~Kolata wanted to runback and help Marcuss. She felt the tears freely falling from her unblinking eyes, as she became short of breath. Something in her had broken, and she didn't know this feeling, it was almost like her cheat hurt with an unbearable and untouchable pain. She could feel her blood pulsing through her veins and her head pounded as her tears streamed like unrelenting rivers. She then allowed one thought to enter her mind..she would avenge him, but there were so many now, she held back her screaming with sobs and hyperventilated as she watched the light of the flame flicker on the evil Dr. Venburgs' face.  
  
He her only friend, who did so much for her, who did so much to save her, even with his last breath.gone. Human life was so short and if decided could end at any time. If she went to them or gave up, then Marcuss' sacrifice would have been out of vain, it would disappoint him so much, all of his doing would of meant nothing. Kolata fought her rage down as she quietly started the bike and rushed for the top of the mountain. She made it over the top, choking on tears and wiping her eyes. The bike died, so she abandoned it and ran, she ran until she could run no more, her vision blurred by her tears, and her legs weak from her blood pulsing violently from lack of oxygen from her sobs.  
  
Soon she ended up on the side of a road and sat down for a moment. On her second day of freedom, she had already lost so much, was it all really worth it? Would everything go on and on to good to bad, from wonderful to heart breaking disappointment? Was this life? Was it worth it if lives were lost and everything went wrong? Suddenly lights approached her; first she jumped and thought they'd caught up. Instead it was a woman in a sleek sports car that pulled up beside her. "Hey hon, are you okay?" She asked. "I'm Medoly, do you need a lift?" The woman asked. "I'm fine..I'm just lost..yes..are you going past the mountain." Kolata asked shyly. The woman smiled a pleasant smile. "Why yes I am, hop in." Kolata nodded and smiled past the drying tears.  
  
"Thank you, I am Kolata Ugsoa." Kolata said with a small smile as she climbed into the passenger side, clutching her duffle bag. Soon Kolata's tears were completely dry and the ride was long and silent. Finally the woman turned to Kolata. "So.uh.do you want to listen to some music?" Medoly asked. "Yes please." Kolata said, anything to relieve the silence and the constant thrumming of her mind. Medoly clicked on the radio and surfed a few channels, well the ones that came in through the mountains. She finally found a station, and currently it was playing a rock song. Kolata listened. --*-- I'm not afraid of standin' still I'm just afraid of bein' bord I'm not afraid of speakin my mind Just afraid of bein' ignored I'm not afraid of feeling and I'm not afraid of trying, I'm just afraid of loosing and I am afraid of dying. *without you yes I do and I hope you do too, without you yes I do, without you yes I do, I hope you do too, without you yes I. . * I'm not afraid of being sick, I'm more afraid of bein' well I'm not afraid to put the gun in my hand I'm just afraid it'll hurt like, hurt like hell. I'm not afraid of screaming and I'm not afraid of crying. I'm just afraid of forgetting and I am afraid of dieing. *without you yes I do and I hope you do too, without you yes I do, without you yes I do, I hope you do too, without you yes I. . * I'm not afraid of lookin' ugly I couldn't care what they say. I'm not afraid of happy endings I'm just afraid my life won't work that way. I'm not afraid of forgiveness, I will tell you everything. I'm not afraid of lieing But I am afraid of dieing. *without you yes I do and I hope you do too, without you yes I do, without you yes I do, I hope you do too, without you yes I. . Without you all I do is sit and thing about you, with out you yes I..* --*--  
Marcuss..was he afraid of death, he wasn't afraid to put the gun in his hand, well giving himself up any way. He didn't care what happened only as long as she got out. Marcuss..wasn't afraid of much, only afraid for Kolata's well being. She herself, wasn't afraid of much, but her past, her future, her present..she would never forget, and if the time came, so be it, she would no longer fear anything.including death..that she promised herself.  
  
Kolata gazed out the window as several other songs played, soon the dawn was approaching and they had reached the bottom of the mountain. Medoly stopped in at an inn, and ordered them a room. They talked and Medoly became a friend.but when Kolata had last made a friend.the friendship, decided by others, wasn't allowed to last for long. Kolata couldn't endanger any one else. As soon as Medoly fell asleep that night, Kolata left the inn, but left Medoly a note, explaining almost everything, Medoly could help if she chose too, because Medoly was a reporter.. Kolata caught a ride with a nice family and then politely asked them to drop her off at the edge of the woods. She thanked them, and went on her way. ************************************************ : Sob : :Cry!: It's soooo sad! But it explains my beginning a bit better and connects a lot of my future events and stuff! Waaaa ..,~_~,.. it's soo sad! Don't hate me, but I'll make the next chappie good, some how. So please just stick with me! Waa! I am soo mad at me! Noo! I made that dude up and he was so cool and then I killed him! Waaa~~ He pulled a Starscream.sorta! Well please review! Bye for now :sniff sniff..: I need a hug..waa I can't believe I did that! Until later! :sniff sniff.: ~Zeheria 


	7. Awakening

Hello to all! Sorry this is sooo late, but I've been a bit busy w/ school work and such, and my Birthday's this week on Friday, Feb. 6, yaay I'll be seventeen go me! Lol Oh for those of you who saw Energon, it was sooo awesome! But they left out sideswipe! I feel we should write to them about it. So if you would like to be in the letter, I'm planning on drawing myself in if I send it, so if you'd also like to be drawn in leave a description if you'd like. Hmm.oh yeah..waaa I'm sick today, soo I finally got around to writing all of these cool ideas into the fic! I just hope I'm not sick all week and on my b-day that would prove to be very bad. Oh and a special thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Black-Bloody-Thorned-Rose= Yaay! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it's soooo late! ^-^; I'm soo glad that you like it! Enjoy!  
  
Moonwalker= Hello! Yaaay! Yeah I wanted to make Kolata different, lol well she Definitely IS different..heh heh.Well I hope you enjoy! Yaay read on! Thank you for your compliments!  
  
Maniac: Hello! Yayness for hugs! Yes you can hug Kolata, she's gonna need it! Lol Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
Haley Macrae: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's soooo late, I wanted to keep most of the characters mostly original if I could, it's soo tempting sometimes :D lol  
  
Celeste of White Wings: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it. Sorry it's sooo late! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Alc flueto: Although you didn't get to review because stupid unicron took over your computer, YAy I'm glad you liked it! I hope you update yours soon too!  
  
Pivot: I know you read the fic too, I hope the website can get up and working soon. Lol Free the Transformers! Lol, Good luck with your move, I hope you're able to get back online soon.  
  
PrincessOfWildfire: Yay thanks for reviewing too, waa I've been off for what seems like forever.kinda weird. But hey now I can update! Lol her name DOSE sound like a mochalotte or something..lol yes I'll have a Kolata with some cinnamon! Lol oh yeah a bit of whip cream too if you please! Lol yeah! ^__^  
  
Okay, I hope all of you enjoy! I do not own TF, but I own the evil scientists, Kolata, poor poor Marcuss, who.:Sniff: died..and Soon to be new character! Remember to read and review! I love all of you my wonderfull reviewers! Bye for now! ~Zeheria  
  
~Accident  
~~Awakening ************************************************************************  
  
Kolata gently stirred in her slumber, the toxins wearing off. Her memories had surfaced, well some of them. Now she knew, she knew of Marcuss, she knew why she was running. She knew some of her past, but she still wished and yet feared to find out the rest of it. Marcuss, how could she forget, maybe in all of the madness and all of the confusion in her mind, and the trauma she must of blocked it out. She would one day avenge him, that was her minds promise that fateful day. She would some day, some how, in some unforgettable way, help banish the reason that started all of this. She promised.  
  
Now fully rested and refreshed, Kolata softly let her mind drift out from it's dream state and opened her eyes to the translucent light of metallic medical bay. She let out a sigh and then closed them once again, then she sat up. No one was in the medical bay, usually this was Red Alerts retreat, his study, and yet he was not present. Kolata let out a stifled yawn as she inspected the damage she had received a few days earlier. A few scratches here and there, a bruise on her inner leg, nothing was broken that was a relief.  
  
She looked to the door, but no one came. So she decided to go in search of them. She felt her head, how long had she been out. Her head had a slight twinge of pain as it softly pounded to her heart beat. She looked down, good luck to her getting down, a good twenty to thirty feet down. She stood and looked for another way down, then she saw it, the wires from a computer that Red, must have been working on. She clutched on to the wire and began her decent to the ground. She would have to jump, or fall, to get to the ground, but she could handle a four foot drop.  
  
She landed with a smooth pat and moved on to go find the others. Walking down the hall way she saw it as an extremely bad idea..she was lost. She continued walking until she came upon some voices, or much rather beeps. She poked her head into a room to find the minicons talking to one another. They spotted her and motioned her to come in and join them. She nodded and entered upon their invitation. "Um." Kolata started.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked. The minicons beeped and buzzed and then took her to the control room. Upon entering she looked to the big screen blank screen, then to all of the many gigantic computers, then her eyes landed on the autobots. Optimus turned and saw the young girl staring with aw at the control room. "I see that you are awake Kolata." Optimus said calmly. "Um..yes." She said. The other autobots turned in surprise just noticing Kolata.  
  
Alexis and the others ran over to her. "Kolata are you okay, you were out for a long time." Alexis asked with concern. Kolata nodded quietly. "Hey I heard you put up quite a fight girl." Carlos said, play punching her in the shoulder. Kolata smiled. Rad walked up. "Oh I'm Rad, that's Carlos. You've already met Alexis." Rad said offering his hand. Kolata took it and shook it softly. For some reason this 'Rad' reminded her a bit of Marcuss. She smiled, but kept her silence, the weight of her dream still heaving upon her shoulders.  
  
Red Alert spoke up, "Kolata, we were just wondering.why are there people after you." Kolata snapped out of thought, completely surprised. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I..I don't know." She lied. She couldn't possible tell them..not yet. She didn't want to loose them too. Red Alert nodded. He didn't believe her, for she held hesitation in her voice, he could also tell she was worried or nervous about something. All would be revealed in due time.  
  
Soon all of the base went back to work on the space ship, after their last battle before Kolata came into the picture. Carlos, Rad, Alexis, and Kolata all went to go watch Red Alert work on the computers. Their main conversation was of the ongoing battles. Kolata didn't pay much attention, she mostly stared at the wall blankly in her thoughts. Her dream it must of meant something or it had to of happened..NO Marcuss was definantly real and he did die..she saw it..it was true..she saw it.she watched.she saw the bullet round from the gun.the bright flash of light, and then Marcuss' motionless body as they drug it back into the cabin and set it aflame..it was all real.  
  
The Alarms soon blared to life, the autobots ran to the main control room, a minicon had just given off an energy pulse, near them. Maybe in a town over or so...past the mountains.. Kolata got suited up along side Alexis, as Carlos and Rad did as well. Once suited up Kolata and Alexis went with Sideswipe and Carlos went with Hotshot as Rad traveled with Optimus. Scavenger stayed behind to watch base, with blurr who was still making modifications on the ship. As for the medic, Red Alert, he stayed to work on some last adjustments on the computers. Reinforcements were Smokescreen/Hoist, and Jetfire.  
  
The Warp gate was opened, as a swirl of many colors emerged from it. They created an aura around the autobots and then were sucked into the swirling colorful vortex. The colors spun fast as the feeling of being washed away in a drain hit fully and hard at Kolata's chest, like they were elevating too fast to catch a breath. Then it all stopped as they reached their destination. Kolata once more opened her eyes to view the outside world.  
  
The sun was setting peacefully on the horizon as the crecent moon and stars began to show themselves to the evanescent light. The pine trees swayed in a soft breeze as melted snow rested beneath their feet or in the bots case wheels. It was a peaceful serene view in the mountains. Kolata got out along with Alexis and stared at the scene for a moment. All was then interrupted when an explosion sounded from the building fifteen yards away. Kolata looked to the building in horror and then recognized it for what it really was...her eyes widened as her heart sped up.  
  
A sign read..U.G.S.O.A. Main Labs and Research. No one else seemed to notice this sign as they ran for the building. Kolata fought her fear for an instant and also went running into the building. It was surprising metal doesn't burn, so the explosion didn't cause much damage, but little flames still flickered in the corners, and sections of the roof were caved in, letting the eerie glow of the moonlight and soft snowflakes drift through.  
  
"Hotshot, go around the back to see if the humans need assistance escaping from the rear." Optimus commanded. Then he sent Jetfire, Smokescreen/Hoist, and Sideswipe to keep a look out for the decepticons. They all went to their commands. While Optimus went to go help hotshot and look for the minicon near by.  
  
Kolata's stomach tensed, and her hands began to shake, her eyes flickered to her orchid purple color and then back to blue, no one noticed but Kolata knew something was wrong, she could feel it, rushing through her veins, through her entire being. She then knew that she would have to once again enter this horrible place. She ran into the smoking building, as Optimus screamed after her to comeback. Kolata just ran, something was terribly wrong. ********************************************************** Okay sorry sooo short..i know I know I was going to post this, before the sixth, but my best friend showed up unexpectantly to me on my birthday so I didn't even get near a computer! Lol, my parents and her parents planed it all behind my back, so it was fun! Lol Okay now things get interesting and my new Mystery character I've been telling about, WILL come in next chapter, things are going to come together soon, so be ready...lol Well I hope all of you enjoyed and remember to review..er..Gomen nasi for it being soooooo late! Lol ^-^; Forgive me? Lol Bye for now! ~Zeheria 


	8. Up in Flames

Hello My Wonderfully beautiful reviewers!!! *Cry* all of you guys are soo great! Lol ^__^ Don't worry I'm okay....alrighty down to business....The fic...Kolata...Burning Building/ Laboratories.....Minicon alert....A- bots.....Fire........Evil scientists.....*nods..* Yes, LOl I can't wait! *Waves arms up and down chibi.. ^O^* This will be very nice....at least I hope....well I'll never know unless I finish writing this chapter and if you guys review for me...^_~ *Scratches back of head* Er....*looks around* aaand if any of you guys like Alc's story New Beginnings she has a prequel to it! Yaay I read it so I can vouch for it okay ^_^ so don't hesitate kay! ^_~ Oooh kaay and a nice thank you to my reviewers! *waves arms up and down in chibi style again.....like this! o-- _ --o ..........sorta....^-^; * THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! *wipes away a tear.* I feel soo loved... :D  
  
Moonwalker: Yeah I know I'm sorry about that! But look I updated sooner this time! YAAY *party hats for everyone!* But yes I'm glad you love it soo much! ^-^  
  
Celeste of White Wings: ^o^ Yaay! Thanks, oh believe me this will be interesting...a certain some one will be inside the building though....  
  
Alc Fluteo: Hello! Yes new chappy! Lol Thanks Carl thanks don! Lol :D.....both of you get to play in this fic....lol well you'll have to read to find out. :D Yaay Thanks all of you! Bye for now!  
  
Maniac: WAAAAA!!! IT'S SOOO CUTE!!!! *Glomps Maniac* Woow thank you! Yaaay! I hope you enjoy the this chapter! Thank you soo very much! Yaaaaaaay~  
  
ShyLight: Hello! Yaay You love my story too! Yes I know my selfe and several others were quite peeved that Sideswipe wasn't in Energon....lol grrrr we should complain....*nods* Yes....Well thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^  
  
PrincessOfWildfire: Lol yes a very expensive exotic drink! Lol now I'm gonna try to invent that! Lol Yes! Thanks it did get pretty interesting! Lol I hope you enjoy! Cheers! *Raises glass of Kolata w/ cinnamon and whip cream* ^_~  
  
Well that's all for now! Thank you all Soooooo Very much! Yaaay! Well Enough of me for now! Enjoy and please remember to review! Bye for now! ~Zeheira*********  
  
~Accident  
~~Up in Flames ************************************************************************  
  
Kolata rushed through the halls of hot metal; she skidded as the rubber on her shoes began to slowly, but surely melt. She raced down the corridors, remembering them from when Marcuss helped her escape. She closed her eyes for a moment and could almost see it vividly in her photographic mind. She pressed her hand over her heart, the steady thudding guiding her to her destination. She swung around a corner, careful not to graze the hot metallic wall. A head she could feel it, the tugging at her heart, her mind, her blood, her being. The little thing that nagged her to come, in the back of her mind, small but strong instinct taking her over.  
  
Outside Optimus still tried to scream after Kolata, but gave up as a roaring blaze exited from the top story window. Carlos volunteered to go after her, but was only grasped in Optimus' hand so he wouldn't try anything. Alexis not knowing what to do stood in horror and watched the flames lick at the metal surface and move up into the heights of the building. Rad tried as hard as he could to put the fire out with the bots help...but nothing could subdue the flames.  
  
Hot shot soon stumbled on to the scene. "Optimus sir, all exits are cleared and it appears no humans were in the building." He said catching a breath. Optimus looked to the young bot and nodded. "Are there any signs of the decepticons?" He asked. "Uh...No sir not to be repo-" Hot shot was cut off by many blasts that rained down upon them. "Take cover!" Optimus yelled to the kids. Rad and Alexis nodded as Carlos stood dumfounded and watched the glimmering red blasts touch down to earth hurling dirt and debris everywhere. "Carlos come on!" Alexis yelled. "Uh..Gaaa! Coming!" Carlos said in surprise. The Kids ran for the trees near the mountains overhang.  
  
Soon cynical laughter was heard from the smoky skies as helicopter blades churned in the thick smog. Then a big boom was heard as Megatron emerged from the dark sky wielding the requiem blaster, followed by Tital wave, Cyclonus, Demolisher wielding the sky boom shield, and Star scream who was wielding the star saber. The auto bots glared at their competition. Hot shot got into fighting position and kept his optics on the opposing side, when he was hit from behind. The yellow bot cringed in slight bit of pain as he looked behind him to see the sniveling decepticon lackey, Thrust, standing on a ridge unmasking his invisibility.  
  
"Well well, Optimus Prime, I see we have our eyes on the same prize now don't we?" Megatron asked in his suave voice. "Heh, no worries, soon it will be ours and we will go on our way. Decepticons!" Megatron yelled. All of his warriors perked up to attention. "Attack!" Megatron yelled. The decepticons nodded and went into attack the auto bots. One of the final minicon battles had begun. Hotshot went for star scream in rage. "YOU FILTHY TRADOR!!!" Hot shot screamed! Hot shot began to fire on star scream with his lasers, but star scream deflected every laser using the star saber.  
  
Star scream then took a crouching run at hotshot and kneed him hard in the chest plate, causing the bot to wince in pain and fall to the ground. Star scream then taunted him. "Come on au-to bot!" He articulated with disgust. "Get up!" He yelled. Hot shot sprang up and took star scream by the through. The both of them tumbled back wards on to the ground as star scream used his legs to flip the auto bot over his head and release himself. The both of them sprang to a fighting position and circled each other like sharks.  
  
Mean while, Hoist had taken on demolisher, They were firing upon each other from opposite sides of the field, Demolisher hiding partially behind the building. While Hoist evaded the attacks and returned fire. "Come out of hiding you coward." Hoist taunted. "Coward! You dirty autobot I'll show you!" Demolisher yelled as he ran from the building to the side, firing each shot at hoist as he did. Hoist cringed as he was hit with an array of bullets, and once again returned fire upon demolisher. Then both fell to the ground as Hoist rolled down a hill like formation, returning fire in cover.  
  
"Geeese! Leave me alone...Really can you get any more annoying?" Sideswipe asked in annoyance. "Ha! Afraid lil autobot! HA HAHAHAA!" Cyclonus spat back. Sideswipe wiped his face. "Disgusting, That's it, play times over." He said as he began to launch attacks at cyclonus. "GAA!" Cyclonus yelled trying to dodge them with ease....but ease wasn't fully on his side. One of Sideswipes bullets grazed his rotor. "Ha...take that!" Sideswipe said with a smile. "Grrr...You think that's all you have to dish out to stop me! WROONNNG!" Cyclonus said as he went airborne, firing upon sideswipe. "Primus, my big mouth." Sideswipe said as he dodged the fires and went into a tumble roll, he then got on one knee and returned fire on the trigger happy decepticon.  
  
Jet fire quickly flied over tital wave, firing rapidly as the big bot tried to swat him from the air. "Heh heh..catch me if you can, can't touch this!" Jet fire taunted. The big bot fed up with all of the show, fired on the auto bot. The bright red missile hit Jet fires right wing. "Ah! I'm hit!" He yelled as he transformed. "Ooh you'll PAY for that!" Jet fire said with malice. Then the two also began to fire upon each other rapidly, Tital wave took the shots, more less than dodged them. "Ooh Big, Decepticon AND stupid! Piece of cake!" Jet said, firing upon Tital wave in mass amounts. "Tital Wave" the big black bot said as it unloaded it's artillery. Jets looked on in surprise. "Man...that's a lot of ammo..." Then he took off to the skies and hovered above tital wave giving him everything that he had.  
  
Kolata ran until the smoke slowly began to suffocate her. She looked around through the darkness, and soon spotted a room ahead. The lights were flickering off and on in ruin as wires fell from the ceiling and the breaking of glass could be heard. Kolata didn't waist a second, she ran into the illuminated room only to behold an awful sight. Dr. Venburg in the clutches of a metallic being, who looked familiarly like a biker. Dr. venburg slowly turned his head toward Kolata and smiled as his eyes slowly rolled to pure white, and blood dripped from his mouth in lines. The Metallic man threw the dead scientist across the room and into the hot wall.  
  
The metallic being then turned to Kolata. And reached a hand toward her. " You." The deep voice said, "Where is it!" It commanded. Kolata took a step back in fear. "Who are you?" She asked uncertain. "I...I am Sideways!" The metal being said with authority. Kolata closed her eyes, she didn't know what it was, the smoke getting to her or the dark evil coming off of this thing, what ever it may be. She steped to the side in the room, even though the darkness of this thing was choking her, a stronger force was still calling upon her to release it from it's captivity. "Where is it!" Sideways yelled as he thrust foreward and caught her by her throught. Kolata choked on the pressure, the smoke and the darkness illuminating from sideways.  
  
"I.....I...Don't know." She squeeked out. Then she looked on to the other side of the room as a wall began to open and shift, she looked down to the floor where the barley alive Dr. Venburg pushed the opening button, as he slowly fell to the floor. She looked back up with haste over sideways shoulder to see a gigantic glass prison, like the one that she was in, except it was filled with blue liquid and a panel of some sort. She felt her body pulsing when the panel came into view, and soon it also began to pulse in a white light to her heart beat. The Darkness overtook her as her vision began to slide away.  
  
No longer being able to hear the metallic monsters vast warnings, questions, and threats. She could feel the grip on her throught tighten, as her heart pounded hareder and the white light shone brighter. Soon all she saw was an enormous flash of light and color, and in the next instant she was dropped ever so suddenly by sideways. She stayed in a crouch on the floor trying not to come into contact with the hot metal, and not to pass out from the overflow of the energy. She coughed up black smoke until she could somewhat breath clearly. She heard crashes all over and finally was able to open her eyes. In the clouded dark mist of the laboratory she could see two figures fighting, one was smaller than the other, but it was fast, but not nessacerally winning.  
  
The smaller figure suddenly bounded over to her and helped her up. Sideways came out of the thick smoke and glared at the minicon. "So be it, but in the end you shall perish minicon, I'll make sure of it." He said before he disappeared in fragments of data. The minicon beeped at her and some how she understood it as if it were implanted into her, a native yet second language. "I'm okay, we need to get out though." She told the minicon. The minicon nodded it's head and began to run down the hall with Kolata on it's back. The entrance wasn't too far off, they were just about to make it when Thrust appeared infront of the door.  
  
"Thought you could get away!" He asked. The minicon stopped startled, and began to back away. Thrust laughed as Kolata coughed, the smoke was overrunning the building. The minicon blasted Thrust in the eye and then blasted another hole in the wall to escape from. Thrust screamed as Megatron yelled for all of the decepticons to warp back to base. The battle was lost to them, but they had all of the parts of the Hydra Cannon and then the war would be theirs.  
  
Kolata came to, with the first breath of fresh air. The minicon beeped to her. "Lightning strike? Thank you..." She said. Soon the Bots came over to have a look at their new recruit. "Kolata are you okay?" Optimus asked. "Um....yes..i think so.." She said. "Good, But NEVER do that again." Optimus said sternly. Kolata nodded as they all loaded up to go back to base.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
OOOKay how was it? My mystery character Lighting Strike?! I hope all of you enjoyed and please remember to review! Well I have to go so see you all later! Bye for now! ^_~ Arigato! ~Zeheria 


	9. Lighting Strike

Hello everyone! Heh..heh... ; GOMEN NASI!!!! I'm SOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE!!! School was murder! EVIL exams! Aaaaah I haaate chemistry! Evil I tell you EVIL!!! E-V-I-L!! ==; It scares me....oo; lol oookay..now your not here to hear about my EVIL CHEMISTRY rants....so I guess I'll get to the point. Okay...um..ohhh..okay..ah! My story, Accident! Cool this'll be chapter nine huh? Wooow I've come a long way! I'm so proud! o Thank you all whom reviewed! I couldn't give you individual thanks because...I hadn't enough time to go online and to get all of your names and comments.. ; sorry...heh..he.h...? um...well...ah I know!  
  
TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! ENJOY! YAAAAY! SUGOI! ; that should do...for now..hehehee...:D Enjoy! Zeheria  
  
Accident  
Chapter Nine: New recruit Lightning strike   
  
The ride, or for some...drive back to the base was long. Playing fire fighter...or recovery wasn't an easy job. Not to mention the pains of trying to run, dodge bullets, lasers, ect. Everyone just about was...simply...wore out..tired..pooped...wasted in tons of backbreaking, circuit confusion, and tiredness. Carlos was snoring in hotshots back seat while hotshot himself was gabbing on to Carlos about his battle and his new tactics and how he kicked decepticon can. However...carlos was sleeping but oh well, hotshot didn't know that. Alexis rode with blurr, just staring out the window vacantly and lost. Thinking about the days events.  
  
Kolata, and her fake parents, who turned out to be a super secret science freak organization. They attacked the both of them, but finally made a clean getaway, but then again, a minicon was traced to the building. And then the decepticons show up. They've collected all the parts to the hydracannon, and what....what about...star scream? He looked as if he enjoyed...enjoyed being back...with the decepticons. He enjoyed fighting hotshot, and he enjoyed the fresh spilled energon on his hands. Did his stay with the autobots or the children mean anything to him? Or was it all just an act. People....or gigantic robots come and go as time passes. Alexis sighed and rested her head on the tightened part of the seat belt, making a makeshift pillow of sorts.  
  
Rad sat silently with Optimus. Had things really gotten this bad? The good guys were all ways suppose to win...right? Didn't they have the right to battle. Even the smallest being can make a difference...Kolata did, they could too, but they got caught and haulted. As for the organization, why did they want Kolata, what did they do to her so many years ago? So many questions, so few answers. Why, why why, what, how when? Yes, no, maybe, somethings gotta give. What would become of the earth? Mankind? How, no What were they going to do. This was turning out to be one of those stories you only hear a simple sentence about, 'oh yeah the bad guys won, but it didn't end'. Was this how their story would end. Just with the 'bad' guys or would it continue? Rad didn't know, and he couldn't find the answers he seeked.  
  
Heavy breathing under the music of the radio in sideswipes cab. Tired and well spent night running in the deadly flames, sliding in melted shoes across the hot metal. Almost killed by some biker decepticon. But a new minicon was found, and it had links to her past...her most deadly and confusing past. But this was different, not like rad, carlos, or alexis' minicons, it was as if the minicon was her and she was the minicon. It would sound kind of corny to some, but it was true, two bodies, same being but connected in some weird way. She looked at lighting strike for a while, she was tired but she had to know.  
  
"Lighting strike....are you a boy or a girl?" The minicon beeped and buzzed at her angrily. And made flailing motions with it's arms. "sorry sorry. So which are you?" the minicon gave one angry beep, and then calmly buzzed it's answer. (Translation: WHAAAAT!!!? You don't KNOW!? COME ON!? HELLO HUMAN!? You should KNOW! Ya know!? Right!? Kolata: sorry sorry, so which are you? GYAAAA! Hmm......I am a girl..thank you very much!:end translation) "um...sorry. So what do you transform into? Or do you have to scan something, unless you might of already right?" the minicon beeped, which sounded light laughing, Kolata turned her head in confusion. "What? Did you already scan something or what?" the minicon nodded. "really what did you scan?" The minicon laughed and then beeped out it's answer.  
  
"WHAT.....beeeeep=shhhhhh sorry....what...are you talking about you scanned that creepy sensei of the grim reaper guy?" Beep ba= Yep! "So what will you turn into a metallic being or something else? I don't get it." Be ba beep ba bzz da beep buzz uombe beep ba bo buzzeba beep ba bobeeep= It means what it means, I will turn into a motorcycle and you will be the metallic being. "What?" Kolata said in shock. Lightning strike clasped her hand over kolata's mouth. Beeeep ba de ba beeps doebe= Shhhhhh, we'll privately later Kolata nodded and lighting strike took away her hand. "After the meeting alright." Lighting strike nodded. The car ride was dark, no lights no bright stars. So lighting strike looked like a pair of bright neon green eyes.  
  
The kids including Kolata and lighting strike, fell asleep on the ride back. Rad, alexis and carlos had cleared it with their parents that they'd be staying the night at a friends house, and since their parents were cool like that, nodded and asked no such questions as of where these friends were. Which was also a good thing, it would worry their parents to tell them "oh yeah mom, dad, I'll be staying in a super secure metal base with my gigantic robot friends who just got back from defeating their arch nemesis in battle over a highly destructive sword shield and a cannon, who when they divide turn into tiny robots instead, which is cool and all but yeah can I?" Imagine the looks on their faces and their response huh? (like this .--?!? Huuuh?!)  
  
Lighting strike shook Kolata until she sighed. Kolata, the rock hard sleeper. She did have a long day. Lighting strike took the easy way instead; she just picked Kolata up and got out of sideswipes cab. The other kids were stretching and yawning, and they all came over to the new minicon recruit. "Hey" carlos said running over. Rad ran after carlos and gave a little wave, while alexis followed behind the two boys. Lighting strike nodded. The bots yelled transform and all left the kids to chat and to tell lighting strike to come to the conference room with Kolata when they were all finished. Every one nodded and agreed, wake up first, then simple diplomatics, and then bed. The rest could wait until morning.  
  
Tanks of liquids bubbling, emptying, wires clinging to every part of the body, pulling nagging, hard with sharp needle like pains. The wires yanked from the back the legs the arms the neck the collar bones, as the muscle so weak in a spazzuming state collapse into a doctors arms. The white light, the hard press of the operating table. The sharp clean knife glimmering in the light, soon used to open the fresh light colored skin. The pain, the confusion, the bright light, the noises, all scrambling in her head, all becoming one, confusion, fright, blood, light. All scrambling into one monster, the monster that stole her memories before these terrible times, the monster who lingers in twilight and refuses to return to her what rightfully belongs to her.  
  
The cold knife pressed to her skin, slowly but painfully breaking open her skin, they toodled around, they moved some organs, made room they poked and proded. She closed her eyes, they thought she was sleeping, but she was awake enduring the entire thing. The tingling feeling came to her, and soon the in and out stitching of the needle and dissolving thread making way in her skin to sew her back together again. Everything came back together in minutes, the docters gasped in shock and amazement, while others got the next gurney ready. Swaying on her thoughts she grasped the will to move.  
  
The docters heaved her over and then she grasped it. She swung her leg in the air and kicked one in the head, she rolled on her side and kickd the ones behind. And rolled off the gurnee to try to get away, soon something hit her in the back of the head. It pulled and soon she was hit in her legs, she was pulled backwards, the wires, the pain, the needles, all draining her. she pulled and she fought. What to do but run. The docters watched in malice, none had the look of pity in their eyes. She was afraid of those eyes. The eyes of greed. She closed her eyes and screamed, the wires and cords backlashed and then tightend around her neck, and pulled. She tried to wriggle free, but soon an electric shock was surged through the cords and wire to her body. Making the monster, the monster of her fears grow, as she sunk into submissiveness, and the dark.  
  
Kolata's eyes flung open searching for something to grab as her back bowed in an ark and as she gasped desperately for air. She couldn't see everything was a blur. The monster, the monster, had it returned? She grabbed on to the thing looming over her, and held tight, the fear that had rendered her helpless now helped her as she transformed, her eyes went orchid purple, glowing with a dangerous fear gaze, as her hair turned to her natural white silver color, lashing out with the help of an invisible gust of wind. As her muscles worked as one to stand from her bowing back. And jump to the floor. Soon a wave of an aroma poured over her, it was like flowers, a meadow, a forest, the mountains, the sunrise, the sun set, the twilight. It was all she wanted it was freedom.  
  
Kolata opened her eyes to see neon glowing green eyes. She was on her knees, her hair flowing back down and turning back, while her eyes, that were still bright with fear were casing an errie purple glow on the metallic floor. it's alright a voice whispered into her mind. She looked around in fear and then to the minicon holding her hands. It's me, lighting strike Kolata looked and then focused on the blurr with the neon green eyes. The minicon from the fire, the minicon from the lab. Kolata remembered and the monster sunk down into silence once more. Kolata foucused on the minicon. She was blue with glowing green eyes, she seemed taller than the other minicons just about human sized. She had yellow lighting bolts down her sides and on her humanoid like face. On the sides of her face were little lighting bolts as well, she was armed with guns on her arms, and lasers on her shoulders, not to forget the blades on her wrists that emerge like the claws of a cat when needed.  
  
Kolata's eyes began to settle and then swirled back to the blue color they once were disguised as. Kolata sat on the floor unnerved. Are you alright? "Yes, why?" You screamed and then grabbed me and transformed "Sorry, but...how can you speak to me in my mind?" I'm unsure but I'll tell you...you also came from that lab yes? I have it all stored in my memory banks and you should know, because you were also a part of the experiment "Yes, I came from the lab, please.....tell me..." Lighting strike nodded.  
  
Kolata, you were part of an experiment, I don't know where you came from but, I know you aren't as human as you look. The experiment went on for two years or so, I was locked up behind glass, dormant but completely aware of the events. The scientists talked and quarreled over you. But then you were no simpler than human. Your body was made up of cloned organs, taken from the strongest. Your heart, came from a cloned indentical heart that the fastest runner in the world has. Your lungs were copied from the best diver in the world who could go to the deepest crevice of the ocean. Your organs were copied from the best humans in the world. Your blood however, was synthetic but also reproduced through cloning. Your blood is special because it has never been before, you have O type blood, the universal blood of your species, but also on each cell of you blood, is a nano-byte. A micro computer chip almost. Your skin cells also have this nano-byte technology as well. You were just brought in one day, it was a rainy day, they tinkered and tooled and made special organs for your body, you stayed sleeping, you never woke up. You were silent and it looked as if you were dead, but the doctors would say day after day, "there is our little girl, she will be what she will be." They experimented day after day. Night to dawns rising. Soon you were complete, the nano-technology and the effort had paied off. You were human, but then you were not. Soon it called on having myself added into the mix. They took samples from me in my dormant state, it wasn't pleasant, but the succeeded. Soon they implanted that into you, and into the system of the nano-bytes. It connected us I presume, however you didn't wake up. Soon they began to worry, soon they began to become frantic. You were fading, and I was fading, your pains were my pains. We both were going into the dark. Soon they put us together to take the pictures for future reference, and for future science experiments. No mistake would be made twice. As your heart was fading, and as my disc was moved closer, the connection between us grew stronger. Soon I was almost active, the light spilled forth from my disc as I pulled out of dormancy, but I was still held back. Your heart was still beating then as your skin became less of pale and your breathing took over again. I guess I could not awake unless you were also in conciseness. Soon the scientists grabbed my panel and put it back in the glass prison, and locked me behind the metallic wall. You had been achieved, you were complete. They trained you, they trapped you in the glass prison, they used you for observation. You had become a part of me, and me a part of you. They observed the signals between us. And they observed your abilities. Soon you could comprehend things. And soon I never saw you again, you were taken to a room down the hall. And you never came back, until the night of the fire, tonight. When you were in trouble, I activated, you were conscious and in need, that flared our connection and set me free. While fighting that sideways, I scanned him. I will not become his humanoid form when I transform, but I will become the motorcycle and you the rider. Because of our bond, our connection, and the nano-technology, you and I can communicate, but you can also use your other form as well as another one. You also have a somewhat of a robotic form, the nano-technology in your body can power up and give you the power to create a metal suit with your skin, you are your own shield if you try. You are the rider, the unique one, I am the minicon, the unique one. Through our connection we are one, the unique one.  
  
Kolata nodded some what in disbelief, but in truth. This minicon, lighting strike, was right. It was all strange of course, it was all 'weird' but it was true, but if lighting strike knew of this, who else did? But then again...lighting strike only knew of her the day they brought her to the labs, did that mean she had a life before then? Was she normal before the moment, or was it all a lie, masked by scientific observations and glass? Soon everything was weighing down on her brain she didn't know what to think, but lighting strike was right. The connection was real. But what of this secondary identity, she could form an armor? She was the rider, lighting strike was the bike, the minicon. She was activated when lightning strike was almost activated, but then lighting strike activated to save her. Their connection was already strong, what could they do with this bond? Extraordinary things.  
  
OOOKAY! How did you like it? Good? Bad? Are you Surprised? :D Big surprise huh? Well this helps tell us what some of her past is, but can she uncover the rest of it..or will she want to uncover the rest of it? I hope you enjoyed it, please Review, it's the little button on the left that says go. Please review and I shall write more. Sorry for the long wait, but I'mmmm baaaack! See you later! And Thank you! Zeheria 


	10. Visions or fateDreams

Hello every one! How are you!? Yay on ward to another chapter! What will it include who knows just remember PLEASE review! Yaaayness lol I'm hyper! Lol hahahahhaaa school is over! Summer is here! Lets all sit around and read and make stories appear...yeah yeah...not that good of a rym but it works.... ; Okay on to business...Yes!.. Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like it! Okay to the reviewers who have reviewed already. ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yaaay I love you all! Lol okay!  
  
Princess of wildfire: thank you! Lol yea nano tech is cool. Thanks! Cool yeah! The Kolata lol you may try the many types of the brand name drink...with mint leaves with whip cream even with cinnamon! Lol I'm glad you like it. Lol she reminds me of a cat too lol. But what awaits us in the Next chapter..dun dum daaaaa lol I love the little plotsy noises! Da daaa duuuuum! Lol yay   
  
Gamafox: Aaaaah I'm soo sorry! Lol I'll fix it. I've come to far to change it but I'll fix it either in this chappy or next chappy. I promise. I'm glad you like it too. Sorry about the mix up I'll fix it as soon as possible okay.   
  
White-winged angel: thanks! Lol yaaay you guys like it! You really like it! Yaaay! Don't worry another update on the way now that it's summer of course! Yeah I had to work it in some how because I've already got something big planned. Yaay you like it! SUGOI! o  
  
OOOOkay now that I've addressed my first reviewers, I'd like to ask you to please read Alc Fluetos new story or actually prequel of "New beginnings" if you liked her 'New Beginings' you loooove the prequel, some parts are reallllllly cute. I loooooved it! Yaay good job Alc! Now the story...yes...I will amaze you..wooo lol just kidding, but if I do....yay. lol okkkay....Onward! Ladies and gentle men the chappy you've been EVER so Patiently waiting for....sorry for the long wait... ; okay taaa da! Zeheria Accident  
New Secrets   
  
Some say the more you have to lie, the more your memory expands. The more you memory takes in the harder it is to lie. But to lie, is it a sin, or is it a way of protection? The more you lie, the harder it is to remember your excuse, but for some it is a way of life so others won't get hurt in the mess that was made.  
  
Soon Hoist came running into the room. Kolata was on the floor with the new minicon...lighting strike, yes that was it. He walked up to Kolata, it looked as if she was dumfounded or in shock. He knelt down to the both of them. "Hey Kolata.." Kolata continued to stare off. "Hey Kolata...kid." Kolata snapped out of it and looked up to hoist questionably. 'When did he come in?' Kolata thought. "Yes hoist?" She asked masking her shock from lightning strikes response with a simple smile. "I heard a scream it came from around here. Was it you?" Hoist asked.  
  
Kolata thought over it for a second, oh yeah... "Oooops...sorry Hoist, it was me, you see I just had a bad dream and lighting strike here got me out of it, sorry. So what are you doing up so late?" Kolata asked. Hoist stood up. "Well don't scare me like that; I thought we were under attack. I'm up because it's my time for watch, with the deceptions in such power with the star saber, the shield and the cannon, we can never be sure so we keep watch now until we have to take off." Hoist said.  
  
"What? Take off? What do you mean hoist." Kolata asked. Hoist knew he slipped. "Nothing, it's just that we're on alert, and everyone is stressed. You should go back to sleep, humans need their rest too, there is no reason you should be deprived good night Kolata." And then hoist left before Kolata could ask him why, or how to his comments. What did he mean 'take off?' were they going to go back. Weren't the decepticons going to continue to battle on earth? What was going on, she had come in 'Mid- war' she couldn't really tell what was going on. But one thing was for sure, this war....it wasn't going to be as easy as everyone thought. Neither side would see their full expectations.  
  
Kolata felt a hand resting on her shoulder, she turned to see lighting strikes neon green optics. A feeling rushed through her, the freedom of the wind, the sunrise, sunset, the twilight, a great light, a great darkness, a link of something else. Kolata blinked a few times to snap out of it. So if she and lightning strike had this connection. What would become of them...if....if the autobots left earth? What would they do? What would happen? All too much had been going on lately, too much. Her mind was rushing but her legs were falling asleep on the cold metallic floor. She was still borrowing Alexis cloths that Alexis had brought her to borrow.  
  
Kolata got up and stumbled into bed. Sleep would be nice. It would be wonderful, yes..sleep. Kolata closed her eyes and began to drift again. Back to her world of imaginary past. Lighting strike stayed near, and shut down to rest her circuits. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day. Of course it would, but what would it consist of?   
Lasers sounded all over in the field, as the battle raged forward to the safety zone. Soon she fell. What was going on? Energon was spilt on the fields, gun fire, cannon fire, bits of the earth breaking, falling to pieces. The green trees gone in the explosion, the fire around her burning hot, so hot her skin tingled and soon lost feeling to numbness.  
She panicked and looked around her with hast, the molten was melting and the laser fires still were set on their targets. She ran, but she was faster that usual, and she slid toward the metal door, it opened and she ran toward the circuit board, to type in a number, to start the cannons. One last number she thought but then the lasers shot in at the fort, the metallic walls came crashing down on top of her. she was still alive. But it hurt; it all hurt...but mostly her heart. Now the earth was doomed.  
  
An old world, mostly metal, and bots and cons, all was peaceful. The minicon hurried up to the buildings and went inside. Her creator was waiting for her. She just brought back some energon and the next blueprint plans of the city. Minicons were made to build things, but some were also friends to the bots and cons. As was she. She wondered the big halls, as the bots passed. And then she ran up to her creator and placed the blueprints on the table. "Ah...I see you've returned Microburst." The bot said to her. 'Microburst?' the minicon thought. 'Is that my name...what about...' Suddenly the minicon was ripped out of its dream. Her circuts were pounding and pulsing with confusion. ERROR...ERROR...seemed to flash into her optics. Microburst? But...what about lightning strike? Her creator called her Microburst...  
  
Metallic halls came back into view, the little minicon was running. 'What...am I running from.' The minicon thought. The minicon instinctively ran into a corridor and hid, as gigantic foot steps ran past her hiding spot. "I WILL find you little minicon...MICROBURST!" Suddenly a hand grabbed her. She struggled but an electric surge went through her, and the minicon went off line. Sideways chuckled evilly. "Now your mine. And I shall call you..." He looked to see a bolt...of what seemed to be electricity or lightning on her form. "Lightning strike." He attacked cords and wires to her main frame and inputted new data, soon the planet began to shake. The decepticons had began their attack, Soon everything was surrounded by beeps and buzzes, the minicons glowed. Before sideways could input the rest of the data, Microburst glowed and soon turned to plasmatic energy and shot off into space. Sideways cursed loudly, and vowed to find that minicon once again...his lightning strike.  
  
ERROR...ERROR...LIGHTING STRIKE...MICROBURST...SIDEWAYS..ERROR...ERROR...Sigma...creator...microburst...code name...microburst...open...weapons and data base...Code name...Microburst accepted...Enter. Soon everything was filled with numbers and codes, and then a voice...a familiar voice. "Microburst, the time is near for cybertron, I understand through the autobots that the minicons are on earth. Soon the time will come for return, be careful, but when need be use your strenghths, and your name. Before you were transported to earth, I understand that a former traitor of the autobots and decepticons tried to hack into your main frame and reprogram you. You are Microburst, and you are one of my creations. Soon you must return." The voice ended and all went pitch black. Soon the pixilated picture came back, and the minicon was back online.  
  
"Hey...lightning strike...get up, we have to go. The autobots have gotten a signal, optimus is going out...something about a cannon of some sort. We have to go to the main control room." Kolata said.  
'Beeep de deep dee beep zzzuubbuz.' Translated meant "I am no longer lightning strike I am Microburst." Kolata tilted her head...in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? Do you minicons always do this?" Kolata asked.  
  
'Beep de daaa beep buuuzzzz beep bee beep ba beep duum deep buuuuza beep beaaaap beeap duuma buzzzz, bee daa buuuuuz.' Also translated meant. "Sideways tried to hack into my mainframe when the war started, but my REAL name is Microburst." Kolata nodded, but still confused. "Okay..." but not really, it was still confusing, but if the minicon wanted to be called microburst then she shall be called microburst.  
  
Okay...sorry it's sooooo sooooo short! Waaa I'll type more soon. Sooooorrry! Kya lol yaay thank you who reviewed...sorry it took so long for another chapter. I hope you like it and review...waaa next chappy nooo! Waaa cry I hope you like it. Read review, and enjoy! YAY Princess of wildfire yaay for the Kolata drink! I think I figured out what it is!!! YUUUMMY!!  
  
Zeheria 


	11. Truths

Hello All I am back! I love your reviews! Sugoi! n.n you are all the best! Can you believe that won't let us have smiley faces..? noooo so I'm just going to use two little 'n' s and a period...it works but doesn't have the same happy effect...but it works... n.n I miss the other ones!!!!!!! But thank you all I love you all. I would of updated sooner but I had band camp...don't laugh..but I had to do a lot of work I got the drum major position cool huh? Yay. And well we just finished our week and it was all good and fun. And I made a very very good Japanese dish called Teppan-Yaki and everyone liked it SUGOI! But any ways I'm waaaay off subject, soo I'll try to make this chappy good. Tell me how I do please. :p Well onward with the fic. I realized when I read over it...that I forgot some things... if you leave things alone...they can come back and bite you...so well Hahaha....let the past return to present...as I say 'The past makes you the person you are today.' And another favorite...  
  
Present to past  
  
Past to future  
  
Future to past Past to end present. Cassandra 'cassie' pennington Well all in the way you must view it I suppose. nn; "Accident"  
  
"Venture" To my Beloved reviewers!:  
  
Princess Of Wildfire: HI I'm sooo happy you like it! Ha! As I said before I figured out how to make the kolata drink! What you do is...take a little bit of French vanilla coffee, and a little bit of vanilla nut coffee, and a little bit of chocolate almond coffee...right...then you make it in the coffee pot, and then add a little cap of imitation vanilla, and some cinnamon and a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream, and wa la! Kolata! And the ice cream..duh serves as cream and ta daaa cinnamon! Yaaay! Hahaha! And then you can be awake and hyper and happy! Sugoi!   
  
White-Winged Angel: AAAH!! Happy Birthday! Sugoi! Hope you have fun! Yaaay Cake! Waaahahhahhaaaa! All the evil things I can do with sugar! Lol Well Happy birthday Glomps Here (Gives a Mystery plushy wrapped in sparkley paper with a coooool feather on top) I love feathers!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you enjoy, ha..thanks microburst is cool huh?  
  
Alc Flueto: HI! Yay. Wow I love you three soo much. (Gives carl don and alc, chocolate chip cookies and cream soda) Yaay. Sugoi! (hugs alc) I'm glad your still reading my fic. Can't wait until you have more of yours up! It's so great, YAY I'm glad you like my plot so far. Sugoi. Well Your in for more :D Enjoy!  
  
Final Genesis: (Salutes and then hugs plushie of wipe out) I love them! Thank you thank you thank you! Yeah I'm sorry about the typos...it's been a looooong week. (throws a dart and squid head dart board..hehehe bullseye!) YES! (points at dartboard and laughs) I'm glad you like my story. Sugoi, 'Impressive' YAAY. That makes me soo happy. I love you stories they are really good....well I guess you know from my reviews...though..But never the less I like your stories and I'm glad you like mine! Sugoi! Well I should get on with the story huh. Yay (HUGS Final Genesis) Oh and yes. (Gives Final Genesis a Microburst and Kolata Action figure) Sugoi.  
  
Okay on with the story. Oh..and I do not own Transformers. .............................................................................................................  
So are lies a sin? A gift? A way of life? Do they help or harm us? Depends on the situation huh? Sometimes things are flipped switched, mutilated, changed, and even forgotten, so made into something else. But answer this...did you forget...if so what are you today?  
  
Humans: contradictious beings.  
  
Kolata woke again after a long night of seemingly off nightmares. Did it all mean something? Was something bad about to happen? Also Light..er...Microburst also had a dream...did minicons dream? It was all to confusing to the point to give you a headache. Kolata stretched and reached for the key pad near her bed on the wall, to activate the screen on the wall on the other side of the room. She looked for anything unusual. The autobots liked to keep up on the news within a six hundred mile radius, so she looked for the local news. A story had just ended about forest fires and was now moving on to the source of the fires. Kolata watched.  
  
"This is Medoly Railney reporting." Kolata sat attentive, that was the woman that gave her a ride...right after Marcuss...was- she didn't dare to finish it...it would reawaken the nightmare...the nightmare that was, all she could remember...her present life. She redirected her self toward the broadcast. "As you see behind me, a burn and charred building, but it seems in the ordinary, if you didn't look closer. Wouldn't it be suspicious if it's in the middle of nowhere in the mountains, but I will tell you even more. This sign found outside the building. The letters say: U.G.S.O.A. Sounds ordinary until you know what the abbreviations mean. Under Ground Science Organization Association. So you see things here are not in the ordinary. I my self and other members, along with some of the fire department staff, investigated closer. We found out that the labs were doing some heavy and ILLEGAL, experimenting. We have found actual plans to these experiments that have survived because they were protected in metal file cabinets."  
Kolata was astonished...maybe the files have where she is from and her past. But would the news casters say it on live television? Doubtfully but all one could do is hope.  
  
"Most of these experiments were done using human DNA, and cloning vital organs, also we found some things that we are unable to identify at the moment, but will soon be brought to the public eye. So was this an accident? Was this planned? Or just maybe a case of others taking the law into their own hands? What ever it may be we will find out." A police officer rushed to the camera yelling that they turn it off. "This is Medoly Railney repor-" Then the camera went blank and started to buzz. The 'sorry we are having minor difficulties' sign popped up.  
  
Kolata sat there amazed. It was found, evidence. It might hold her past, or maybe her future. It seemed too good to be true. She had to find out...she had to. But the autobots were on high security, the Decepticons already had three of the... 'most important weapons in the universe' as hotshot had put it. So that was of course...not good in any circumstance.  
Kolata glanced back up to the screen. The news broadcast, had overrun the line again, asking viewers if they had any information. Well she had information, and she knew Medoly was probably in trouble with the law right now. And that Medoly, knew that Kolata must have been a part of the organization. Then of course...Kolata had told her a while back, when she had to leave for Medolys' safety.  
  
Kolata shook her head in confidence, she would have to go. To see if she could retrieve those records. The scientists had made her so she could be the best, and along with the nano tech. and some minicon programming in those nano's, she should have no problems...trying to get to them...hopefully.  
  
It was still early in a way, six thirty. Early bird, night owl, either way Kolata could accomplish it. She seemed to pull both of them off. But now to concentrate on important matters...the evidence. They would probably be transporting it to the station or looking over it on the current site. So Kolata had to go in the instant before it was transported to high definition security.  
  
Microburst stood still, she had also seen the news, and they had both decided that they needed to go in an do some investigating of their own. Kolata's cloths that Alexis had borrowed her...were...well...crisp and frayed. But Kolata always had her stash of things too. She retrieved her bag. Marcuss said to never open the bag unless she needed it, but then again he had also put her things in it as well. In this case...she needed it to know, no to find out who she was. Also her curiosity was unnerving, what was so import and or dangerous that he didn't want her to have it unless in emergency?  
  
Well out of all times, she might as well find out...or maybe not...if she did take what ever it was out of the bag, and it was for only emergency...then that would of disappointed Marcuss so much....and she couldn't do that. She couldn't dishonor him by going against his will. Her kind of emergency was life and death. So it could wait another day. So to make things easy, she just turned her head and stuck her hand in the bag feeling around for her dark blue turtleneck tank top, her black pants, and her knee high black boots. When she finally retrieved them, she and Microburst were on the move.  
  
Hoist was outside the outer door talking to blurr over how they were going to go about in building the ship. Also how they would tell the kids. Kolata listened in. "But even if it comes down to us having to go retrieve the weapons...or returning to cybertron, what will we do about the kids. The only reason they are in danger is because they know about us, but if we were to go...they'd want to come...that would mean more danger and more risks...even if we are attached to the little buggers...we couldn't put them through that." Hoist said with a sigh. Blurr agreed silently with a nod of his head. "So...I guess when the time comes we'll just have to say a direct good bye and take off...it's going to be hard...but I guess it's what we'll have to do.." Hoist continued.  
  
Kolata felt her heart snap. Leave? Goodbye? Who cares about the danger? Wasn't life just a big risk. Things happen, you should just get over it. Kolata looked up to see Alexis running toward hoist and blurr, the two immediately stopped their conversation. Alexis was talking to them and then the three of them headed off toward the control room. Something about a meeting. Well it's just one meeting...Kolata could miss it she had important things to do.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Kolata and microburst headed out. Microburst transformed into her motorcycle mode and Kolata hopped on. Ready to go. Microburst lived up to her name and took off in under a second. If anyone got in their way they'd better be ready for a storm.  
  
Medoly was at the site still the camera had been confiscated...but not before she slipped the video out and switched it with another one. Medoly had some of her findings documented, but the others still hadn't been gone over in the recording. The police had her in a tent outside the site. And the FBI would come soon, if not now in the morning...their had been a rockslide on the hill at its base. So they might just be spending the night. Medoly rested her head on her hand and waited impatiently. Her camera man, Michel sitting impatiently brooding over how those 'incompetent idiots' stole his camera...you never mess with a camera mans camera...it's just wrong on so many levels.  
  
Medoly took out her brush and brushed her shoulder length wavy chestnut hair. This was completely boring to be locked up like some animal when there was a perfectly good story to do. Besides she found out about this place before the fire started...she found out from that girl she gave a ride that one night. She had left her when she fell asleep at the hotel, but had left her a note. The basic, I'm running from an organization, they are located here, they do this sorta thing. The perfect story that could get a news caster an anchor job, and of course help out a lot of people, especially that Kolata girl. She wrote that letter franticly as if she was being hunted like an animal.  
  
Medoly had found it out, but then...poof authority had taken over. Medoly put her brush back in her purse and retrieved some gum. She offered Michel a piece as well. He took it and started to calm down. "So Medo." As Michel called her. "What do you think? Do you thing they're going to blame this on 'Misused campfires'" Michel said gesturing with his fingers. "Or do you think they're going to come out with it?"  
  
Medoly laughed. "Oh they'll never come out with it. They'll just blame it on something simple and cover up the rest. I'd be surprised if they didn't try to forcefully try to get us to admit that it was all a lie or a hoax on our part. But you know how stubborn I am." Michel came and sat beside her and put and arm around her shoulders and rocked her into him. "Yeah that's my Medo, stubborn as always but a heart of gold." Michel said with a laugh. "Yes...and my Michel, a stubborn cameraman who seeks the truth in the bundle of lies." Medoly said hugging him. "I'm so glad that we'll be married with in three months." Michel said stroking her hair. "Soon we'll have our own life. And we'll try to start our own business and get a house and everything." Medoly nodded and rested her head on his chest listening to his voice, his heart beat and him breath.  
  
Kolata and microburst raced toward the mountain. There was a rockslide but it wasn't something that they couldn't jump. Microburst gathered her speed and then rocketed over the pile of fallen rocks and debris. They were getting closer, hopefully no one would know that they were missing. But that was too much to ask.  
  
"Hey dude, where did that Kolata chick go? Ya know? She just kinda missed the meeting and everythin'" Carlos said wondering around base with Billy, Fred, Rad, and Alexis. "I don't know, but she's not in her room the storage room, the minicon quarters. Or the control room" Alexis said. "Yeah and I already checked if she was hanging out, with one of the bots or in the hanger where the bots are building the ship." Rad said. "Yeah and I checked outside you know...by the rocks, the woods. Nothing." Billy said.  
  
"Well I didn't find her either...she wasn't anywhere in the kitchen." Fred said popping another cheeto puff in his mouth. The others just gave him a sarcastic glare. (--)  
  
Kolata neared the site, she could hear the radios in the police cars going off and the heavy footsteps of hustle and bustle going on. She decided this was where she and microburst must go on foot. Microburst retransformed and she and Kolata started off in the woods toward the camp. As she neared she saw a tent. She hid behind it waiting to see if the coast was clear. But inside she could hear voices. "Watch I bet you...they'll blame it on angry teens." "No I bet they'll blame it on campers." "Or they'll blame it on us." "Or possibly lightning." "No I don't think we're that lucky they won't let us off that easy." "Maybe we'll have to get married in jail." "Well as long as if it gets to happen I don't care about location." Kolata knew one of these voices. It was the reporter, Medoly.  
  
Microburst slid one of her arm blade claws out and cut a hole in part of the tent. Kolata motioned her to stay outside. Microburst nodded and hid in the bushes. "Medoly..." Kolata whispered. Medoly looked around for the voice, and then stood up. "Yes..." Medoly whispered back. Michel stood behind Medoly ready. "It's me...Kolata." Kolata whispered. Then she pulled open the flap of tent that microburst had cut open. "Kolata!" Medoly almost yelled...if not for Michel's hush. "Yes, it's me, I need to know, what did you find?" Kolata asked. "Help us out of this mess and I'll tell you." Medoly told Kolata. Kolata nodded, and the three of them revised a plan.  
  
The officers radio's buzzed and went to static. Microburst wasn't microburst for nothing. Microburst went deep down into her programming. Code name Microburst......Activated. Microburst lifted her hands in the air and called for the negative charges to collect. Soon the sky was dark and began to flash. The officers scrambled to get the evidence in bags before it began to rain. This was going to be the fun part. Microburst waited for the storm and then let her grip on the negative energy release. The charges melded together, and struck down to touch the earth. Lightning bolts hit the site, and a tree. It rained, as strong winds pulled. Then with in two hours or so, it melted down to a quiet drizzle as the storm faded away.  
  
"Alright, now please tell me. What did you find? The storm should be proof that this wasn't your doing but from a storm, at this high altitude, lightning strikes more often, and now you won't be held accountable." Kolata said. Medoly nodded with a smile. "You'd make a fine reporter's assistant, getting us out of a jam so easily with such a simple explanation. But a deals a deal."  
  
"We were searching through the rubble when we stumbled over several file cabinets, one fell, over it looked like the floor had been warped by something and when it fell the lock broke. I read over some of it, and according to the data, they were looking to create and experiment with cloning and nanobytes. Not just one but both. In a way to create something new. Also it mentioned something of an unknown program, in a hard drive that was shaped in a hexagon like disk shape. And then tinkering around with that and inputting the data in the subject through the nanos." Medoly said with a keen eye on Kolata. "But then again, they hadn't had a subject for this so they snagged some innocent, but that's where it stops, and that was also, upon very bad timing, the police showed up and ordered us out of the crime scene, but we continued our story to the station...until they cut us off." Medoly said angry.  
  
Michel leaned forward. "But we believe that the rest of the story, about the innocent they took, or found or whatever, was in the next cabinet, we would know if only it wasn't for the cops bad interruption. Who ever it is, must have quite amazing abilities. But then again, we're not even sure if they survived during experimentation or even if they might of died in the fire or not. If any one did die in the fire, their bones must be dust because with all the metallic interior and the high heat of the flames it's like the heat was magnified. Almost like an oven." Michel said grimly.  
  
Kolata already knew about this! She knew what she was, and about the unknown program, who just so happened to be a minicon and her partner microburst, from a planet called cybertron. But they didn't know at least...who she was. But they did have suspicions.  
  
"So why do you want to know Kolata, what part were you of this organization?" Medoly asked. Kolata froze on the spot. But then was saved as a police man came running into the tent, giving Kolata just enough time to avoid the question and hop out from the back, while the policeman dealt with trying to get untangled from the layers of the tent.  
  
The officer released Medoly and Michel, and Kolata and microburst watched from the bushes. Medoly wrote something down and placed it on a tree near the road. After they left Kolata and microburst set off, picking up the little note on the tree on their way back. It read: "Kolata, if you have any information on how you were involved please tell me, I'll make sure you are not involved in this your name will be anonymous to public. But please e-mail me though. Thank you. Medoly Railney :P soon to be Medoly Talen." Beside the second name 'Medoly Talen' was a little heart. Kolata slipped the note in her pants pocket and she and microburst sped back to the base. All that work to find absolutely nothing and to most likely get into trouble.  
  
The rain had made the roads slick but nothing too bad that microburst couldn't handle. Kolata ended up getting all muddy from their encounter down the hill. But she could clean up later, before she had left she borrowed Billy's jacket. So mostly her boots and her pants got dirty...and well Billy's jacket. It could be washed.  
  
Alexis asked Sideswipe where Kolata was. Again he didn't know so both of them set off to look for her. Still no luck. And they were beginning to worry for her. They sent out the cute little mechanical pterodactyl like laser beak. Laser beak soared against the winds and searched around the outside of the base. Then ventured further out with each turn. Kolata neared the woods, and soon was in the middle of them, almost there, she thought...almost there. The storm was increasing in strength.  
  
One such decepticon decided to go out for a ride. But knew no better that once again he would encounter the same human he once killed on accident. Oh how it hurt his spark when that happened, but luckily she was still alive. But he didn't know that were to encounter once again...hopefully not under the same circumstances. .............................................................................................................  
  
Taa daaaa! I brought them back! But soon I'll be getting a move on with Autobot and decepticon relations....haaahahahaa..sounds like some sort of office...Okay but on subject...What will happen next? Who knows? Well beside me...But I hope you enjoy, read and review. And I'll be back next time. Oh yeah.. I LOVE YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL,SPECTACUTLAR, ABSOLUTLY BEST REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD...THANK YOU!!! Sugoi!  
  
Zeheria 


End file.
